Tickle the Shadows Pink
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: When the one you love is actually a popular pop idol and the target of your enemies eye. She's down to earth, funny, charming, smart, beautiful and can sing like a goddess, what is a bruiting loner like Shadow to do when he sees that he's fallen for Amy Rose A.K.A Pink Lunar? Warning: yaoi(boyxboy), yuri(girlxgirl), lemon and violence of infants and grown adults
1. My humility in the stars

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Amy came back from school early that day, she ran to her room to cry her eyes out on her purple silk pillow. She was crying because Sally had just humiliated her in front of the school again for the ump-teenth time in a row. She videotaped her in the girls' locker room while she was taking a shower. When she found out it was already being broad cast to every TV in the school. Sonic saw it and broke out into a fit of hysterical laughs. Amy ran out of the school and to her house that was a mile away. She didn't have enough money to take the bus every day and she thought that exercise would be good for her.

Amy: Why must she torment me, I've done nothing to her at all.

She bawled her eyes out until she fell asleep. The next day of school one of Amy's friends had noticed that she wasn't there.

Rouge: Cream, what's wrong?

Cream looked up at Rouge with depression on her face.

Cream: Amy's not here and I'm scared of being Sally's next target for amusement.

Rouge sat next to Cream and threw her arm around her shoulder.

Rouge: Don't worry about a thing. If she messes with you I'll straighten her out for messn' with both my friends.

Cream looked at Rouge and smiled warmly. Rouge did the same and hugged her.

Rouge: I have to go now or Knuckles will freak thinking that I'm with another guy.

Cream: Alright, see ya Rouge.

They both went their separate ways and the classes started. Cream went to biology and sat in the back of the class instead of the front like she usually dose. She sat in the closes corner near the wall. Every one stared at here for doing so, they whispered to each other thinking that she had lost it.

Rachel: Does she know whose seat she's sitting in?

Carol: She probably does, you know they say that the sweet ones snap after the quiet ones do. I hope that he doesn't hurt her.

She didn't hear not one word of their conversation or anybody else's, she was lonely. Amy was the only person that she talks to besides Rouge and Blaze. She wasn't the most outgoing person there was and she and never wanted to be. The room went silent when he walked in. His black and red streaked hair and tanned skin with red eyes stroded into the, room walking down the row of desks. They all starred at him wondering what he would do to the loveable blonde girl.

Voice: Excuse me, but I think that you're in my seat.

Cream looked up at Shadow. He was menacing looking and rude sometimes but she didn't believe it.

Cream: I'm sorry. I'll move.

She stood and grabbed her things but when she was going to move Shadow put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down in the chair. Everybody started their commotion again. This made Shadow angry; he turned to glare harshly at the other students silencing them once more. He turned back to Cream to see that she was a little frightened. He sighed and knelt down in front of her.

Shadow: You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you.

Cream: Ok.

Shadow: Where's your friend that you hang out with every day?

Cream went silent and stares at Shadow a minute before answering.

Cream: She's not here today. She's probably at home.

Shadow: I take it was because of what Sally did yesterday huh?

Cream: Correct. I was going to see her after school today.

'I wonder if I should ask him if he would like to join me...' Cream thought to herself as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Shadow saw that she was nervous and thinking of something that he might regret later on that day. He held her hands to stop her figiting and looked her dead in the eyes.

Shadow: If you want, I'll come with you over to her house after school today.

Cream: Would you really?

Shadow: Usually I would say no but, I hate Sally with all my heart and it's pretty quiet without Rose here and it's making you lonely.

Cream stared at him wondering how he knew that she was thinking that and why he would even bother dealing with her. But she smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

Cream: Thank you so much Shadow!

Shadow: Alright, alright. Jeez, no more hugging I got it.

She pulled away from and smiled even more brightly like she always did when she was with Amy. Shadow smirked happily to see they young girl smiling again. But, now that he thought about it, he really doesn't know much about Amy besides her perky attitude and upbeat spirit that seemed to brighten the days that he was in there. He knew everything about everybody in that school including the teachers. But Amy, she was the only one he never knew a thing about. As he sat with his thoughts and watched over Cream, the whole day was terribly boring for him, but the usual schedule went on; Sally would humiliate somebody, Silver got humiliated by Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge would be found in third or sixth period making out in the janitors' closet and Sonic would have started an argument with Shadow over whose the fastest being alive. Did this bother him? To the core. Did he care? The same way he does about everything. But, was there something missing? Completely. He went on the rest of the day like a lifeless shell. After the school hours ended Cream told Shadow that she would be a minute before she came out the girls' bathroom. 'I hope she's either putting on make-up or changing in there.' He was a little irritated on having to wait for any female but she was an exception. He waited for fifteen minutes for her and then walked into the building and snuck in the girls' bathroom. He was furious now. Cream was being beaten by a guy with green hair and black sun glasses. He barged in and tackled him to the wall.

Shadow: What the hell do you think you're doing to her?

His voice was low and trailing with venom. The green haired kid looked up at Shadow with his cerulean eyes.

Shadow: Scourge.

Scourge: Hey Shadow, haven't seen you around much.

Shadow: That's because I don't pick on innocent people like you do.

Scourge: What, I was helping her.

Shadow: With what? Getting a bruised eye?

Scourge: Actually no. It was with her make-up. I think she looks pretty hot in black and blue, don't you think?

Shadow looked at Cream who was lying on the floor behind him and saw that she was passed out with black and blue marks on her face, arms, and legs. Shadow felt the furry rise up in him and he punched Scourge in the face a couple of times till he passed out. Shadow went over to Cream and scooped her up off the ground. She was helpless and hurting. He ran out the girls' bathroom only to run into Sonic and Tails. Sonic saw Shadow with Cream badly hurt in his arms and thought that he was the one who caused it.

Sonic: What's wrong with you Shadow?! How could you do this to anyone let alone a girl?!

Shadow: I didn't your-

Sonic: Stop lying! I know you did it because you're the only one in the school who loves to pick on others!

Shadow saw no point in reasoning with him so he started walking towards the exit; Sonic didn't like how he was avoiding him and reached for his shoulder only to grab nothing but the air. Shadow had vanished before their very sight.

Sonic: Where the hell did he go?!

Tails: Sonic, I don't believe that Shadow would be capable for even hurting Cream. She's too nice to even gain one enemy, even if it was Shadow.

Sonic glanced over at Tails to see that he was staring at the girls' bathroom. Sonic looked in his direction and went into the girls' bathroom and came back out within a second. Tails was confused till he saw Scourge walk out behind Sonic.

Tails: Should've known.

Tails stood there looking at the twin brothers shaking his head.

Sonic: I guess I have to go apologize to Shadow now, thanks a lot Scourge.

Scourge: Sorry bro, see you at home.

Sonic: Same here.

'Damn that brother of mine, can't he keep his hands to himself?' Sonic thought regrettably. He really thought that Shadow was the one that hurt Cream and that everybody would shun him when he told the whole school and gets the principal to expel him from the school forever making him the center of attention. But, when his twin brother walked out the bathroom, it went downhill from there. Shadow was walking aimlessly through town trying to find Amy's house. 'Scourge had to be the idiot to beat up a defenseless girl, and the girl just so happens to be Cream.' Shadow was angry with Scourge but he was satisfied that he knocked him unconscious.

Cream: Shadow...?

She was starting to wake up and they were in the middle of the park, Shadow sat her down on a bench and sat next to her.

Shadow: How are you feeling?

Cream: A little dizzy and bruised, what happened?

Shadow: Well you told me that you had something to do in the girls' bathroom and I waited for you for fifth teen minutes. When you didn't come out I ran into the bathroom and saw that you were being abused by Scourge.

Cream started crying out of nowhere and cried into Shadow's shoulder. He was stunned that somebody would cry on his shoulder. So, he did the only thing that he knew to do, he threw his arm around her shoulder and said-

Shadow: Everything will be ok Cream; I'll protect you from him.

Cream looked up at him and smiled brightly like she always does, she attacked Shadow with another hug. He didn't like hugs but he couldn't stand to see Cream cry.

Shadow: Alright, why don't we get to Rose's house so we can get you fixed up?

Cream: Sure.

They got up and walked in the direction of Amy's house. Sally just so happened to be at the park today as well and saw Cream and Shadow walking in the same direction, conversing along the way. 'What could those two be doing together?' she was curious but also could care less about what kind of relationship they had. Shadow noticed that they've been walking for over twenty minutes trying to get to Amy's house.

Shadow: Cream?

Cream: Yes Shadow?

Shadow: I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, when the hell are we getting to Rose's house?

Cream: You didn't know?

She stopped walking and so did he.

Cream: Amy's parents gave her up when she was ten. She lives by herself now that she's sixteen and I wanted her to move in with me but she refused to saying that she could manage on her own.

Shadow listened and realized why she moved a mile out away from school and walked every day, this was something that shocked him. Shadow took out a small green jewel from his bag and held it firmly in his hand. He grabbed Cream and held her in his arms firmly as well.

Cream: What're you doing Shadow?

Shadow: This is the fastest way to get to her house; CAHOS CONTROL!

They were enveloped in a bright light and were taken straight to Amy's house. They arrived in front of her doorstep bewildering at the site that they saw. Amy's house was huge! How could she live secluded from the city in this kind of house?

Cream: Wow!

Shadow: I take it that you didn't know about it either?

Cream: You take it right.

Though she knew the address she didn't know what kind of a place she lived in. Cream rang the doorbell but nothing happened. Sure, the usual ding of the bell was heard but nobody came to answer its toll. She rang it again and again and again till.

Amy: I'm coming!

They heard her voice and saw the door swing open to show Amy Rose in short combat training clothes. She was wearing black skin tight shorts and gauze around her busts and hands.

Amy: Hey Cream, what're you doing here?

Cream: I came here to see if you were okay, and I brought someone with me.

She moved aside to show Amy that she brought Shadow with her.

Amy: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Hey Rose, you alright?

Amy: Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you guys come in?

Cream and Shadow walked in the house and Amy shut the door behind them. The house was beautiful! The marble flooring along with the pool table and-well everything was what a mansion had. Amy then noticed that Cream had bruises on her body.

Amy: Cream, what happened to you?

She walked over to her and inspected her injuries.

Shadow: Sonic's twin brother did it and I stopped him.

She shot her head to look over at Shadow in awe.

Amy: You protected Cream?

Shadow: He shouldn't have touched her.

Amy: Well, thanks Shadow. You guys wait here I'll go get the first aid kit.

Amy ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and came back in the living room where she left Shadow and Cream. Amy pulled out everything that she needed to fix Cream's wounds. After a while Cream was asleep on the couch and Amy and Shadow were in the training hall fighting together.

Shadow: I didn't know that you fight?

Amy: Well, I do. And how do you think I stay this fit every day?

They threw punches at each other and they missed each time. Shadow liked how she was totally down to earth and he definitely liked that she could pack a punch. Amy couldn't keep her eyes off of Shadow; she stared at his body as it dripped down in sweat. That was a mistake. She lost her footing and fell forward, Shadow caught her but he fell along with her hitting the floor.

Shadow: Are you alright Rose?

Amy: I'm fine. You?

Shadow: Fine, but you can remove your nails from my skin.

Amy looked at how she was positioned on the floor with Shadow, she was under him with her with her nails clenching on to his shoulders and his head buried in her neck. She removed her nails from his shoulders and saw blood. She took abrasive action and flipped Shadow on his back while she sat on his abdomen.

Shadow: What was that for?

Amy: No reason.

Shadow smirked and sat up; he pulled Amy into his chest.

Amy: Shadow!

Shadow: Tell me why you did that or I'll never let you go.

Amy couldn't admit that many years of chasing Sonic she saw something in Shadow. There would be no way that she would tell him that. She smiled and reached for behind his left ear. She remembered that when they were fighting that she tugged on his left ear and he became a little disoriented which is not like him. She scratched behind his ear and he became nothing more than a little puppy. He growled and squeezed Amy tighter in his grip moving his head up her neck pulling in her intoxicating scent.

Amy: Good boy.

Shadow knew that she was getting a kick out of this but he couldn't help it, he loved it when someone would scratch behind his ears. He started to lick her neck showing his approval. Amy stopped and he did the same with his growling. He looked at her with puppy eyes and a pouty lower lip. He was adorable!

Shadow: Why'd you stop?

He was very disappointed.

Amy: I didn't know that the meanest guy in school had a soft spot behind the ear?

She said it evilly and was really willing to use that against him. He didn't know anything about her and he couldn't do anything to her. He went back to his usual grumpy expressionless face and turned his head away.

Amy: Did I say something wrong?

Shadow: You called me soft.

Amy: Would you rather I say that your nothing but a giant teddy bear filled with cottony fluff?

Shadow: You make me sound like a girl.

Amy: Fine.

Amy lifted his head up towards her face and kissed his forehead, she tugged on his right ear that was covered in black and red fur causing him to breath heavily into her neck.

Amy: Your masculinity precedes you and it shows how you can control your brute force.

Shadow felt something race in his chest, he swore that the moment she said those words that he could actually feel his own heart beat inside of him.

Shadow: Are you still in love with that faker?

Amy: What makes you think that?

Shadow: Why answer a question with a question?

Amy looked down at him with annoyance and impatience. She removed herself from Shadow and went into the kitchen that was down the hall. Shadow followed her because her reaction has peeked his curiosity. Amy made herself green tea with ice and lemon. She glanced towards the side to see Shadow standing there watching her every move.

Amy: Y'know, if you take a picture it might last longer.

Shadow: I know that what I said bothered you, about him.

Amy: Damn straight.

Shadow: I apologize for what I said to you then Rose. I didn't want to put you into a tight spot like that.

Amy: Can I tell you some of my secrets?

She didn't even say whether she accepted his apology. He didn't mind but he did want to know what she wanted to tell him.

Shadow: Sure.

Amy: I fell out of love with sonic years ago, and when I mean that I mean like seeing an actual smile go across your face since the day we met.

Shadow: I'll ignore that comment.

Amy: Sorry, but now I see what he's really like. Whenever I get humiliated and he sees it, he laughs it off and then acts like it never happened in the first place.

She clutched the glass in her hands cracking it with her grip.

Amy: That's what I hate most about him besides his cocky attitude.

Shadow saw that she was gripping the glass tightly and it was about to break. He pulled the glass cup away from her and sat it on top of the refrigerator and she was too short to reach it.

Shadow: Learn to ignore it and then you'll barely even notice that he's there. What's your other secret?

Amy blushed deeply. Why was she doing this he only asked what it was that she was going to tell him besides this? She turned to him and smiled brightly.

Amy: I'm also a double platinum recording artist.

He stood there with wide eyes and his mouth ajar; he definitely never even would have thought that about her. Amy could see that he didn't know this about her and that it was kind of hard to swallow. She giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

Amy: Don't worry about it if you didn't know.

Shadow: So, have you told anyone else besides me?

Amy: Nope. I thought it would be best if everybody thought that I was some poor lowly orphan who lived in a cardboard box.

Shadow: But you do know that since everybody thinks that now then that's the reason the Sally picks on you a lot right?

Amy: Yeah I know but if it means keeping my secret then I'm ok with that.

To him, Amy seemed to be willing to put up with anything even if it meant ruining her social status at school just to please her fans worldwide. Shadow understood that she cared more about her fans than anything else but what about herself? By doing this she could mentally and emotionally damage herself, and if it became physical than her fans would notice and everybody at school would notice and then people, smart enough to notice, would piece together things from her pop star idol persona and her regular everyday school girl persona and see a similarity and know the truth.

Amy: Do you see why I have to put up with her.

Less of a question but more of a comment.

Cream: Hey you guys, yaaaaaaawwwwnn~!

They both turn around to the kitchen entrance to see Cream walking in and rubbing her eyes still tired from her nap.

Amy: Hi Cream, how was your nap?

Cream: Disturbing and unexpected.

Shadow: How so?

Cream: That Scourge was actually cute and nice and you and Shadow had a thing for each other.

Amy felt the whole room spin and everything started to become blurry, she became feint and was about to fall over. She fell to her knees and hid her face from Shadow hiding her extremely deep scarlet face from his ruby red eyes. Shadow bent down to Amy to see if she was okay but she shook her head saying that she was fine. Shadow knew that there was something wrong with her and ripped her hands away from her face seeing her bright red cheeks putting on flares of embarrassment.

Cream: This is very awkward.

Cream said what she had to and walked back to the living room to take another nap. Shadow stared at Amy as if she was going crazy, and she was. She was going crazy for him.

Shadow: Amy is there something else that you want to tell me?

Amy: No, I don't.

Shadow knew that she as lying to him, he could tell because of her voice. But, being as though he were nice under a tough exterior he let it slide.

Shadow: Ok, I understand.

Shadow didn't like doing this but he pulled Amy into a hug ensuring her that he didn't have to tell him. Amy felt her heart race even faster as her body was being held by the man she loves. He pulled away and looked at her face as she quickly turned away from his gaze.

Amy: It's a while from here to your house.

Shadow: Are you insisting that you want me to stay here with you a little while longer?

Though that may have been the case, she didn't want to come on to his strongly.

Shadow: Not tonight...

'Damn why did I have to ask that stupid question?!' She mentally cursed herself about even saying such things.

Shadow:...Make it this weekend and you've got yourself a deal.

He looked up at him and with tears in her eyes, for what reason she doesn't even know. But soon enough a smile came across her face shining like the sun. She jumped him with a hug tackling him to the floor. Cream heard every word of their conversation and felt the strong vibes coming from the kitchen. Her plan had gone her way just as she wanted. 'This was the best way I could get her to find someone to get along with and share secrets with other than me, it's not that I don't like Amy or her outrageous secrets it's just that she seems lonely within her mind, soul and body so to rid that from her I knew that Shadow would be the best thing for her.' Cream may look sweet and innocent but she did have a mind of a genius. Later they all ate at Amy's house and then they left for the night going back to their respected homes. Shadow dropped Cream off at her house which he found out wasn't that far from his own place. So he walked home from there. But, before that he went to the park to stare at the sky. It was beautiful. The stars shimmered brightly in the night sky as the blue night cascaded with the bright stars scattered across the night sky. He didn't know how, but he could've swore that he saw Amy's' face in the stars. He didn't want to put any further explanation in it other than the fact that he was developing a small crush on said pink-haired girl. He knew it but didn't stay on the subject for long. He walked home and fell asleep on the couch not making much effort to getting to his bed on the second floor, he's tired. He fell asleep that night thinking of her and nothing else.

* * *

**Wow, he's got it bad for a certain pink hair girl doesn't he? **

**I hope you guys like this first chapter, if you would please comment and tell me that u like it please?**


	2. Bet your fighting chance

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The next day came and Amy was well rested and ready for school. Though she detested the fact of a learning facility having teenagers of all kinds do things either publicly or privately. But, she pulled herself out of bed and took a shower. She bathed in bubbles and a sweet aroma of lavender. Just then a light bulb went off in her head, and she thought of something nice to do for Shadow. She rushed her shower and ran back into her room to put on her school uniform. She ran downstairs in her blue school skirt and white blouse. She went into the kitchen and started cooking with furry.

Amy: Finally, done!

Amy marveled at her finally done box lunch. Ok, so maybe she was little obsessed with Japanese style things but they worked for her and they were convenient enough for her. Her box lunch was picture perfect with its star shaped watermelons and sauteed vegetables and rice and her very own specialty; bacon and cheese rolled omelet! She packed it in the small box and wrapped it up with a black and red striped scarf. She also made another lunch for herself and Cream. She put everything in her school bag and opened the door to find Shadow and Cream standing there, well...Cream was actually still asleep and Shadow gave her a piggy back ride to Amy's house.

_...Whisper..._

_Amy: Shadow, what're you doing here?!_

_Shadow: I came to see if you wanted somebody to walk you to school since you got a long way to go and Cream lives not too far from me and I'm watching out for her so that Scourge can't go nowhere near her._

_Amy: I thank you for being considerate but you didn't have to do this._

_Shadow looked at her with soft eyes that could make a child stop crying. She could feel the blush starting to creep to the sides of her face but she surprised it hoping that he wouldn't notice._

_Shadow: You ready?_

_She looked up at him to see the softness evade his face yet again, she could live with that. She smiled and closed the door behind her, locking it. Amy, Shadow and a slumbering Cream were headed to school where a huge crowd had already gathered._

_..._

Sally sat in her onyx convertible smoking and putting on lip gloss, she spy's out of the corner of her overly mascaraed eyes that Amy and Shadow are walking to school together. She also noticed that he had Cream on his back and that she had bruises from her thighs and up. 'What did those two do to her!? Could it be possible that Amy and Shadow ganged up on Cream and raped her?!' Sally thought that Amy was nothing but a goody two-shoes but seeing this was not normal. Shadow looked behind him to see that Cream was starting to wake up. He let her down on the coble stone wall.

Shadow: Have a nice three hour nap Cream?

Cream yawned and stretched her arms out to the sky, she had tears in the corner of her eyes and she rubbed them contently.

Amy: Shadow told me that you tagged along with him to walk me to school?

Cream looked at Amy seeing her smile she nodded.

Cream: I walked to Shadows' house because I was going to ask him if he wanted to go to your place and walk to school together but I guess I fell asleep when I got to his house.

The school bell rang its' chime three times signaling that the young teenagers that it was time to learn. Shadow, Amy and Cream went their separate ways, Amy and Cream went to Biology and Shadow went to AP Geometry. Sally had the same class as Shadow, shocker. She sat in the back next to his usual seat which was incased in nothing but darkness and gloom. Shadow walked in and found that Sally was staring at him seductively licking her lips and twirling her curls around her fingers. He grew angry and annoyed knowing that she was planning something. He went to his seat and sat down dropping his things to the floor.

Sally: Hi Shadow.

Shadow: Sally.

Really not a good thing to ruing his morning after it was going so well.

Sally: Can I ask you something Shadow?

Shadow: Whatever.

Sally: Do you and Amy have a thing for Cream?

Shadow shot his head towards Sally seeing that her seductiveness has changed into a full blow seriousness which was kind of scary.

Shadow: What makes you think that?

Sally: Considering the fact that you walked Cream off into the distance of the opposite direction of both your houses, you both live a couple of blocks away from each other.

'For somebody who uses only half her mind she sure is observant.' thought Shadow as he started to show interest in this conversation even if it was interrogating.

Sally: And I noticed that when you three got here that Cream had bruises from her thighs to her face. Are you and Amy forcing her to have sex with you guys?

She inched closer trying to intimidate Shadow, but it wasn't working. Shadow saw the teacher walk in and turned his attention to him. Sally saw that he was ignoring her. She jumped out of the desk and slammed her fist down on the glossy wood.

Sally: LISTEN TO ME! I WILL FIND OUT WHAT THE BOTH OF YOU ARE HIDING-

Mr. Bright: Miss Acorn! It will do nicely if you keep your ass in a seat up front like you're supposed to instead of harassing Shadow, unless you want to share your conversation aloud with the class?

This is the kind of school where teachers can actually cuss at their students just as long as they don't do it intentionally to hurt their feelings. Sally had her chance and glanced over at Shadow. He wasn't paying any attention and looked as though he were asleep. Which he was.

Sally: Why not, it's not gonna kill anybody. Amy and Shadow gang raped Cream yesterday!

Mr. Bright dropped his chalk and everybody in the classroom looked back at the now slumbering teenager Shadow. Indeed he was out like a light, snoring lightly too. Mr. Bright walked to the back of the room keeping his gaze on Shadow. Shadow was asleep but he did feel an angry presence hovering above him.

Mr. Bright: Shadow, to the principal's office, now.

Shadow looked up at the teacher and was shocked to see that he was raging furious.

Shadow: Did I do something wrong?

Mr. Bright: No, j-just go to the principal's office please.

More of a command than a question but he was reluctant and went anyway. He got up and gathered his things and walked out the room. He sat outside the principal's office waiting for whatever punishment he was supposed be given for whatever thing it was that he did. All he remembers was listening to Sally ranting on about what she saw not too long ago and the next he's being sent to the principal, Mr. Robotic. He sat in his office listening to him talk on the phone with Mr. Bright. He put the phone down and turned in his chair to face Shadow with no expression on his face like Shadow was doing too.

Mr. Robotnik: Is there something that you want to tell me Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah, why the hell am I here?

Mr. Robotnik: That's more of a question young man.

Shadow: I know but that's all I got since I have no clue why in the hell I was sent here in the first place!

Shadow slammed his fists on Mr. Robotnik's desk raging in furry. His furry ear twitched when he heard the door handle jiggle and turn. The door opened and Amy and Cream walked into the office with just as much confusion as Shadow had on his face.

Amy: Shadow, what're you doing here?

Shadow: That's what I want to know but why are you two here?

Cream: We don't know either.

Amy: Yeah, Cream and I were doing a project and Mrs. Sebastian got a call from Mr. Bright on her cell and then Kimmie came back from the bathroom and whatever it was that they both knew spread in through the whole class room and everybody gave me dirty looks while they had pitied looks for Cream.

Shadow slammed his fists down on the desk again. Mr. Robotnik saw his rage and stood from behind his desk and motioned for the girls to sit down next to Shadow in the three grey cushioned chairs behind them but Shadow remained standing.

Mr. Robotnik: Shadow, please, sit.

Shadow: I think I'll do that.

Shadow sat in the grey plush cushioned chair between Amy and Cream rubbing his head.

Amy: Shadow, do you know anything about what they said?

Shadow glanced over at Amy, then Cream and then Mr. Robotnik. He sighed heavily and sat his elbows on the top of his knees leaning forward.

Shadow: When we got here, Sally saw me carry in Cream on my back.

Mr. Robotnik: And why were you doing that?

Cream: I had walked from my house to Shadows' to see if he wanted to go get Amy and we could all walk to school together. But i fell asleep when i got to Shadow's house.

Mr. Robotnik: Is this true you two?

He looked at Amy and Shadow and they nodded answering his question.

Mr. Robotnik: Now can you tell me, Amy, why Miss Cream has blemishes adorned on her body?

Amy: Well, I really don't know how exactly because Shadow and Cream know all the details.

He turned to Shadow and Cream with concern on his face.

Mr. Robotnik: Then can you two tell me the story?

So they explained the whole story of Cream's injuries. But, when they both found out what everybody said they freaked. Amy nearly destroyed Mr. Robotnik's office with her hammer that magically appeared out of nowhere, Shadow had to hold her down from trying to destroy the mans' office into bits. Cream nearly cried a river of tears wondering who would think that. Mr. Robotnik understood the situation and called the rest of the teachers to settle the misunderstanding. Then he called security to find Scourge and bring him to his office to give him a propper punishment for hurting a young defenseless girl.

Mr. Robotnik: Well, now that this whole thing has been settled all three of you can have four days off but your teachers will send you your homework to your respected e-mail accounts. You may leave, and have a good day.

All three: Thank you sir.

They stood and left out of the room walking down the hall together in silence. The bell rang for second period. The students rushed out laughing and smiling. But, that was till they noticed that Amy, Shadow, and Cream were all in the hall at the same time. They whispered things to each other talking about the three, staring at them.

Cream: This feels awkward Amy, I'm scared.

Amy: Don't be Cream, as soon as we get to our lockers and get the hell out of here then we'll be fine.

She reassured her and then it went to hell from there. Sally stood in front of Amy's locker with Dorine and Jenna, the twin terrors.

Amy: What do you want Sally?

Sally: Nothing, I just want to know why Cream and Shadow hang around you.

Amy: They don't hang around me Sally, now, could you move I'm trying to get to my locker.

Sally walked up to Amy and stood there for a second staring at her features. Then, Sally's hand went across her face. Amy fell back on to the floor and held her hand on her right cheek. The other teens in the hall were shocked to see her action.

Sally: Know what that feels like when you're in Creams' place.

Shadow: I think you went too far.

Shadow pulled Amy off the tiled floor and looked at her cheek. It as humming red with Sally's' hand print on her face. He could see traces of blood dripping from around where her long finger nails crossed her pale pink flesh.

Shadow: C'mon, go wait outside for me I'll get both your things.

Amy: But Shadow-

Shadow: Do as I say.

He commanded her with nothing more than a soft glare. She looked down at her feet and Cream pulled her arm walking away from the crowd of kids.

Sally: How long did it take to train her Shadow?

Shadow: Move.

Sally: I mean, I'm surprised that anything would get through that thick pink, died hair of her's-

Shadow punched the locker next to Sally's face startling her and stopping her in mid-sentence. Her horrored look traced the arm that it originated from and met Shadow's blazing red eyes glaring harshly at her. Shadow wasn't joking around. It's all because of Sally that his perfect day had been ruined.

Shadow: I won't ask again, now move.

Sally scrambled to the other side of the hall away from Shadow and his rage. He opened Amy and Cream's locker grabbing what things that he thought they needed. He closed their lockers and left, he already had his things. Amy and Cream were out sitting next to the big oak tree by the parking lot entrance. Shadow ran to them and gave them their stuff.

Amy: Thanks Shadow, you didn't have to do that for us.

Shadow: I already had my things so don't worry about it, I didn't want either of you to get hurt but you did, and I'm sorry.

Amy: It was only a slap on the face nothing big, it's not like she shot me in my head.

Shadow: It doesn't matter to me. I don't want either of you to get hurt and both of you did. I was only there for one of you and I witnessed the other being hurt in the process.

Cream: But, we do thank you for helping us though.

Cream jumped on Shadow's back and snuggled into his neck giggling softly in his ear.

Amy: Why don't we have a sleepover at my house tonight?

Cream: Alright, I'll call my mom and tell her to drop off my stuff later. What about you Shadow?

The girls stared at Shadow seeing that he was in deep thought about being in one house with two girls that everyone at school supposedly thought he fucked last night. They inched closer to him trying to make him answer faster since they were getting impatient.

Amy: C'mon Shadow! You'll have your own room and whatever you want.

That struck him. When she said "Whatever you want," he thought of having some cherry ice cream all over Amy for desert tonight. He still didn't want to admit that he was starting to develop feelings for her but the thought had crossed his mind a number of times since he last saw her.

Shadow: Fine, on one condition.

They looked confused.

Amy: Sure, what is it?

Shadow: You and I have to fight ten rounds and whoever has the most energy after those ten rounds, the other has to do whatever they want for a month.

That was a bit extreme, even for him. But, Amy liked challenges and she would do anything to try and win. She smiled devilishly at him making him smirk, Cream didn't like this at all, she knew how competitive Amy was and she was too stubborn to listen to reason. Amy held her hand out.

Amy: You have yourself a deal Shadow.

She's trapped in a deal that she might lose. Shadow took Amy's hand and shook on it. They raced back to Amy's place having fun along the way. They got in the house and Amy ran up to her room and jumped up and down on her bed screaming for joy, mentally.' Shadow is staying over my house!' she was ecstatic about this but she stopped jumping when she realized what she had done. 'Damnit!' If I lose then I have to do whatever he says for a month, and knowing that he's a guy he's gonna make me do...!' Amy fell to the sheets and kicked her feet back and forth flailing her fists. 'Guess I have to deal with it, I made a deal with him and I intend to keep that deal, even if he makes me do something embarrassing.' She forgot her worries and changed her clothes and went back down stairs to see that Cream was checking what they had to do for homework that night.

Cream: I'm writing down all our homework from each class, Mr. Robotnik sent it about two minutes ago.

Amy: Cream, do you think I'm doing the right thing agreeing to this?

Cream kept her eyes on the computer and answered Amy.

Cream: Personally, with my opinion, I think that you were really stupid for accepting.

Amy: I knew that you would say that.

Cream: But, if you win then you can make Shadow do embarrassing stuff for a month.

They both liked that part of the deal. Amy smiled at her friend and grabbed her arm dragging her to the training hall where Shadow was waiting patiently for her.

Shadow: You ready to lose Rose?

Amy: Yeah, ready to kick your butt.

Shadow: We'll see about that.

Amy: Cream can you referee?

Cream: Sure!

Cream sat in the behind the lines of the blue mats that Shadow placed earlier. There were two flags on either side of her. One was green for Shadow and the other was red for Amy.

Cream: Alright you guys, first one to pin the other to the mat for ten seconds for ten rounds wins!

Cream raised both the flags high above her head and looked at both Amy and Shadow who were both staring at each other in their fighting stances. 'This is gonna be interesting...' Cream thought as she watched the two have a staring contest.

Cream: Ok, get ready, set, FIGHT!

Amy charged at Shadow when Cream pulled the flags down, she aimed for his legs only to be met with nothing but air. Shadow had jumped high in the air and grabbed Amy's ankles twirling her while throwing her in the air. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs showing her fear because of his action.

Shadow: I'm not going easy on you because you're a girl and you offered me to stay the weekend at your house Rose.

She fell down towards Shadow looking as though she were going to land right on him, but he body slammed her to the ground and climbed on top of her pinning her arms with his knees.

Cream: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! And the first round goes to Shadow!

She said as she raised the green flag.

Cream: It's one to nothing! Next round!

Shadow removed himself from on top of Amy and stood smirking evilly at Amy as she lay on the ground with her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she caught her breath.

Shadow: I wonder what I'll do if I win?

He said this with a smirk on his face and a daring tone in his voice. Amy slowly got up; she used her body adding cat like movements and positions trying to catch him off guard. It worked. Shadow was stunned at the sight before him. Amy was on all fours with her back arched in and her long pink almost bubble gum colored hair falling from her shoulders as she stared at Shadow with anger in her jade green eyes.

Amy: We'll see about the, won't we?

He brought back his composure and charged for her, he knocked her on her side and tried to pin her down but she latched on to his shoulders. He couldn't grab her wrists because she kept pulling his body down into hers.

Shadow: What kind of tactic is this!?

Amy: It's called persuasion.

Shadow: How is this going to persuade me?

Amy: I have my ways.

'Ah shit, that's what every girl says when she wants-!' Shadow's thoughts were cut off when he was flipped on to his back and Amy was sitting on his groin and her right hand was inching towards his zipper. He had been stunned. He breathing was fast and he was becoming dizzy.

Amy: My way is the high way, and it always works for me.

Shadow couldn't do or say anything. He could but he was staring at her seductive like features. Without him noticing he only had a couple of seconds left to push her off before she won the second round. She brought him back to reality by digging her nails into his forearm. 'Man, is he gonna lose...' Cream thought to herself as she watched the drama unfold. Shadow felt the increasing pain the she unleashed on his arm, he screamed and then...

Cream: 10! Amy wins the second round!

When he heard this, he growled at Amy who was grinning at him because he couldn't stop her victory.

Shadow: Wait that shouldn't count she seduced me into submission and scared my arms!

Amy: There were no rules if I recall Shadow besides going ten rounds with no rest.

Shadow shoved Amy from over top of him making her fall in front of him.

Cream: Third round, GO!

Over six hours have those two been going at it and by the ninth round both fighters wanted to fall on a fluffy cloud and rest for a bit, more like years to get rid of the bruises and soreness.

Cream: I would've thought that one of you would've fallen by now.

Amy and Shadow were heaving air through their bodies trying to breathe straight; they stared at each other with this sort of satisfaction and also this burning desire to destroy the other. They both drew blood from the other and bruises were visible and both their now un-flawless skin.

Amy: Ready to give up, 'Shady?'

Shadow's eyes grew wide in a matter of seconds when she said that. That was what Sonic called him whenever he mocked him. Shadow lunged at Amy before she could even react or Cream could even start the tenth round, but hey this was continuous. Shadow tackled Amy to the mat and flipped her on her stomach pulling her arms behind her back with his right hand and gripping her right thigh with his left. He squeezed her skin turning it red and irritated. Amy winced at the pain and squirmed under Shadow's might. Cream saw that he was winning which was a shock to her. Anytime she's seen Amy in a physical fight with anyone, she'd win, always. But this might be because it a different reason because none of the other fights included one specific thing; Shadow.

Cream: 10!

Shadow: 10! That's it Rose, I win.

Amy wasn't listening to him; she was under his body by his force. What do you think she's dreaming about? What all girls think when they have the guy they like forcing them down, sex. She had images running through her mind of Shadow gripping every part of her body trying to please her hitting the right spots as their sweat drenched bodies rocked back and forth in rhythm.

Cream: Amy?! Did Shadow hurt you that bad?

She snapped her eyes open to realize that Cream was talking to her and that Shadow had left. She sprang to her knees looking all over the place and she saw that Shadow must've gone somewhere. She looked at Cream who was grinning at her oddly.

Amy: Why are you grinning like that Cream?

Cream: For two reasons and two reasons only, one would be that you were day dreaming about you and Shadow having sex.

Amy went wide eyed and her face lit up like a red Christmas tree, but she couldn't lie to Cream.

Amy: Sigh, yes, your right Cream. It's not my fault that I like him!

Cream: But it is your fault that you accepted his challenge, and I knew that you'd lose too.

Amy: Yeah, thanks for the pep talk Cream I know that you had total confidence in me.

Amy was sarcastic but still smiled because she knew that Cream was right, she was going to lose whether she tried to or not, and trust that she did try to back with all her might.

Cream: And secondly, you wanted to lose because you wanted Shadow to take control of you, you wanted him to make you do whatever he wanted no matter how embarrassing it was.

She's smart for the youngest person in the high school and in the 11th grade.

Amy: Maybe, who knows?

Cream: Me.

Amy giggled and they stood to their feet, Cream gave Amy a towel and look in the direction that she saw Shadow leave.

Cream: You know he wouldn't mind if you backed out of the agreement now, he's a really nice guy.

Amy: I know Cream, but what kind of person would I be if I backed out figuring out the results. It's like erasing my name of a test when I found out that I got a perfect score. No, I won't back down from this.

Cream smiled at her friend and hugged her, Amy was going to hug back but Cream pulled away just in time.

Cream: You smell, you should go take a shower.

Amy: Isn't that what Shadow's doing now?

Amy knew better than to do the one thing that Cream would know she would. Cream may be the brightest girl in the 11th, but she was still a kid at heart and could be a very tricky prankster when she wanted.

Cream: No, he should be sitting on the couch relaxing since you gave him a round house kick to both parts of his body; upper and his nether regions!

Amy scratched the back her head with nervousness and smiled nervously as well. She stood from the floor and ran to her room. She went to the bathroom and took a short shower. She felt the cold water hit her steaming body. She stretched her body but the pain made her cringe and fall to the floor. 'My body is burning, and it's not with a passion for Shadow this time.' She thought as she lightly touched the area that Shadow squeezed her thigh. She cringed even more; she didn't even touch the spot. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

Amy: I'm in the shower!

There was silence for a minute then a small chuckle. She couldn't tell whether it was a male or female doing that.

Shadow: And? I want you to come out here now with the first aid kit and some lotion.

'DAMN! Why couldn't it be Cream at the door?!' She stood and dried her hair also turning off the water and grabbing the things he said to get. But one thing struck her.

Amy: I don't have my clothes with me and I'll be in a towel!

Shadow: I know that, just get out here quick.

'Is he insane or something? He wants me to come out in a towel only?' Amy did as he said and walked out in her short black towel and the things they needed. When she stepped out she saw Shadow sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He was facing the bathroom door with a smirk on his face as he watched Amy close the bathroom door.

Shadow: Now, get over here.

He said as though he were amused by it. And he was. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He took the kit from her hands and opened it. She stared at him while he rummaged through the plastic box. He glanced over at her and then reached for her towel.

Amy: What're you doing Shadow?

Shadow: I wanted to patch you up from the fight, if you didn't mind.

Amy blinked for reigniting and then sighed lightly.

Amy: Turn around; I don't want you to see me naked.

Shadow: Fair enough.

He turned and closed his eyes. Amy undid the towel and let it drape around her body.

Shadow: Can I look now?

Amy: Yeah.

He turned to see her bare back. Her skin was a pale pink and beautiful, that was also scared due to their little bet. He saw that her back was still glistening with water from the shower. He took the edge of the towel and patted her back lightly, as he did so she would flinch every couple of times seeing that she was in more pain than he was.

Shadow: I'm sorry that I went so rough on you.

Amy: Don't be, I get used to the pain after a few hours.

Shadow moved closer to Amy causing her body to tense up.

Shadow: Would you relax? I won't do anything freaky, for a while.

Amy: How long of a "while" are we talking?

She turned slightly to look at him with aggravation in her eyes. He smirked like he always did and put his cold hands to her back. She jumped off the bed falling to the floor. Shadow got off the bed and looked at how she was on the floor. Amy heard him trying to hold back from laughing but that wasn't possible. She was face first into the hard wood flooring and her rear end was high in the air. He knelt down on one knee and patted her ass.

Shadow: Trying to show off for me or was this just accidental coincidence?

Amy: It would do nicely if you help me up Shadow...

She said muffled from flooring and pain. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

Amy: Wrong way Shadow!

She was still facing the floor but her ass was facing him. This was to his delight and she somewhat liked it. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. So far all she knew was that the towel was the only thing keeping him from looking at anything she had under it. Shadow was staring down at her with an impassive look in his eyes.

Shadow: You know, sooner or later that towel will have to come off.

Amy: You wouldn't go that far Shadow.

Shadow: You're right, but not all the time.

Her eyes became wide when he said that and she clutched the towel tighter in her hands. He moved his hand towards the bottom of the towel and tugged at it.

Amy: Shadow!

Shadow: Well, you'll have to take it off so I can fix your injuries, aren't I?

Amy: You make a convincing point but...

She trailed off and looked the other way. He saw that she was upset about something, and it had to do with something under her towel. He understood. He fell on the bed next to her and his face was close to hers.

Shadow: Alright. I won't do anything that you don't like. I'll understand.

Amy: Really?

Shadow: Would I lie to you?

She looked at him with a face saying "Hell yeah you would!" That may have been true but he was serious this time. He chuckled under his breath and put his hand on her stomach.

Shadow: I'm serious Rose. I won't do anything that you won't like even if I won the bet.

Amy: That's sweet of you Shadow. Thank you.

Shadow: But….

'Damn.' Amy thought as he added the "But".

Shadow: I do want you to turn over so I can put some lotion on your back.

Amy: Considering that I don't have a choice.

Amy turned over her back holding her towel to her chest. Shadow sat up and reached over her to grab the lotion. He squirted some of the lotion in his hand and rubbed it together.

Shadow: Just to warn you, my hands may be a little cold.

Amy: That just makes it all the more better for me. I wonder whose getting the good end of this deal me or you?

He started down at her hips and worked his way up. She moaned at the feeling of his cold, large gentle hands gliding up and down on her body. He reached her shoulders and went to her neck. She giggled as his fingers trailed her collar bone. She thought. Even though he was harsh with her during the fight, now he was gentle and his fingers felt like feathers on her skin.

Amy: This feels nice.

Shadow: I'm glad it does.

His hands went to her ass and teased her a bit. She looked back at him with anger in wondering why he did this.

Shadow: You have a soft ass Rose, wonder if there's anything else you have that's this soft.

Amy: You're not getting your hands on my boobs Shadow!

Shadow: I'm sorry, who won the bet?

She sighed heavily and hung her head in moral defeat.

Amy: You did.

Shadow: And who gets to do whatever they want to the loser?

Amy: You do.

Shadow: That's right, now sit up.

She did as he commanded and sat up holding the towel in her hands still close to her chest.

Shadow: Now, move the towel.

She hesitated for a moment and then let the towel drop to the sheets. Shadow saw why she didn't want him to take the towel off. She had a gigantic scare the shape of an X on her stomach. He neared the scar on her belly and felt the ridges in it.

Amy: Shadow, stop please…I don't like this at all.

Shadow: I wanna know who did this to you.

Amy: Shadow I-

Shadow: Tell me who did this to you now Amy.

That was the first time that he ever called her by her first name. She looked at him to see the anger and furry burning up in his eyes. Something about this mark made him forget everything, even the bet. Did this mean that he really did care about her?

Amy: I had this when I was born. Half of it is a birth mark and the other half is a scar inflicted on me by my father.

She turned away. Shadow couldn't believe that someone who helped bring her into this world would hurt her. He sat straight and touched her still wet pink ears. She flinched and her other ear twitched.

Shadow: The only way that you can be safe is if you stay with me.

Amy: Shadow, that was a long time ago, my parents want nothing to do with me now.

She reassured him standing on her knees moving closer to his face, she didn't even care if she was naked anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head fall into her bust. The scent from her body was intoxicating, addictive to him that he just gave into her whims. He pulled one of his arms around her legs and the other on her lower back.

Amy: Believe me when I say this Shadow, I'm fine where I am, I just don't want others to be too involved in my life because I don't want them to get hurt or know too much. Do you understand?

Shadow nodded as a response to her question. He nuzzled into her stomach making her laugh; this made him happy for once in his life.


	3. Sickly pink towels

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

That night Amy and Shadow slept in the same bed, only because he demanded it. To her pleasure he didn't do anything but hold her through the night. That is, until Cream came in with a nightmare of Scourge trying to rape her. Their bliss lasted for about six hours and then faded into nothing. They stayed in the house for another two days and the weekend hit. It was a sunny Saturday morning and everything was bright that day. Cream had gone back home and Shadow stayed there for another day or so. Amy was in the shower and Shadow was brushing his teeth.

Amy: Do you wanna go someplace today Shadow?

Shadow spat in the sink and got the mouth wash.

Shadow: Sure, what do you recommend?

Amy: I like the beach, we can go there.

Shadow: Sure why not.

Amy cheered to herself while she was in the shower. She turned the water off and reached for her towel that was supposed to be on the rack. Then she thought.

Amy: Give me my towel Shadow.

Her voice was angered and raging as she peered through the shower curtains and saw Shadow standing there with her towel in his hands.

Shadow: What do you need a towel for? I'm the only other person here and I've seen you naked before. You have nothing to hide from me. Do you Rose?

She didn't have anything to hide from him now that he knew almost everything about her. She opened the shower curtain and stepped out the shower. She stood there in the nude with her hands on her hips with blazing furry in her eyes. Shadow was smirking deviously at the sight that stood in front of him. He pale pink skin was shining in the florescent light making her seem almost god-like. He walked over to her and wrapped the towel around her waist and pulled her into his body. He leaned down into her ear and whispered to her

Shadow: If you're such a big pop star then why don't you have a boy-toy that follows your every whim?

She stared at him with an indifferent look on her face but on the inside she was freaking out like she just won the lottery. He dried her off and put the towel on the top of her head. Her ears poked out from under them and were lowered when he rubbed the towel on her pink hair.

Amy: Hey, not so rough!

Shadow: Sorry, oh, I forgot your tail.

He pulled her closer and looked over her shoulder to get her tail. He tried to grab it but she kept moving it every which way she wanted to annoy him.

Shadow: Goddamnit Rose, stop moving your tail!

Amy: It's involuntary, it's almost like it has a mind of its own.

She was in a playful mood now.

Shadow: I'm the one who's in control!

He finally got her tail under the towel and dried it off like he wanted. He guided her to the small chair in front of the vanity mirror and sat her down in front of it. He blow-dried her hair and brushed it. He could hear her purring under the sound of the blow-dryer. Amy loved the finish result off what he did to her hair. It was long and elegant and the ends, they were curled to her liking. She stood from the chair, still not caring of her nude appearance, and marveled at her new hairstyle.

Amy: Shadow this is wonderful!

She turned to him and hugged him. He didn't know what to do, which was a normal thing for him. But, to his avail, he swung his arms around her body and caressed her like she was his wife. They both could feel the heat from their action, and appearances. They pulled away from each other and stared into one another's eyes. They could've sworn that they felt a spark between them, but, what was it? Amy pulled away looking down while also taking the towel (now she takes it!). She ran back into her room closing the door without saying a word. Shadow stood in a daze as he lifted his hand to his chest and felt the beating pulse there. It only increased when he thought about what would happen if she stayed there any longer. He shook his head harshly with a hungering pain to do things to her that he would never imagine possible, even for himself. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He noticed that Amy must've gone and looked for her bathing suit somewhere else in the house. Tap! Tap! Tap! What the hell was that?! The tapping came from the window. He got up from the bed and walked over to it. He opened it and looked out to who it was. But they must've been fast like himself because they were gone within a couple seconds leaving behind a blue, silver and green trail of light behind them. He knew that those flashes of colors and jumped out the window. He landed on the grass lawn in his boxers with a towel around his neck.

Voice: What the fuck are you doing here?!

A voice yelled at him angrily. He turned to the side of the house where the voice came from and saw Sonic standing there turning red in the face.

Shadow: I could ask you the same question faker.

Sonic: Why are you here you black speck?

Name calling was beneath him now.

Shadow: I'm staying here with a friend if you'd like to know.

Silver: Wait.

Silver, along with Scourge, came out from the same hiding place as Sonic.

Silver: You know the pop star Pink Lunar?

'So, this must be her pop-star alias name. Even more of an advantage to my victory.' Shadow thought as he walked to the front door. They followed.

Shadow: Stop following me, you're not lost puppies.

Scourge: We still wanna know how you got to stay here without harassing PL.

Shadow: I didn't harass her, she openly let me in her house and I stayed a couple of nights, big whoop.

They all jumped in front of him, startling him a little. The came closer to his face.

Sonic: You.

Silver: Stayed.

Scourge: The night!?

Shadow jumped over the three and continued his short walk to the front door not answering their question.

Amy: Shadow!

Amy yelled for him, he knew that could be no but her since he knew her secret.

Amy: I'm sorry but something came up and I have to go to the studio for a few hours!

Shadow: It's alright, but I have you tonight for desert though!

Amy: As you wish, master!

He smirked at the master part; he knew that he was getting through to her and the fact that she had no choice but to say that to him since he controlled her.

Scourge: How did you get her to say that?

Shadow: Let's just say that we had little bet and I won.

Sonic stepped in front of the door and looked at him with an actual smile on his face and confidence.

Sonic: What kind of bet?

Shadow looked at him with anger in his excessive questioning which was starting to get a little old.

Shadow: If I tell you then will you move out of my way so I can get in the house?

The three nodded with smiles on their faces.

Shadow: Alright, believe it or not but she's a good fighter and we bet that the loser has to do what the winner says for a month if they lost in ten rounds without rest. And I won.

They admired Shadow for this. He got the most famous pop-star to be his little slave for a month. The door opened behind Sonic and shown the pop idol herself, Lunar Pink. Shadow was stunned to see her in her pop-star outfit. She still kept the pink hair; she just added an extension to it that was blonde with blue stars. She wore a half cut tank top with netting under it. She also had black demin shorts covered in pink stars and moons. She had socks too; her left leg hand an ivory color with pink letters saying "Pink Lunar", on the other leg was black with a gigantic pink moon with her dancing on it. She had on black and red chucks as well.

Amy: What're you guys doing here?

Forgetting that her pop-idol self doesn't even know that they exist she just asked a normal question assuming that she knew that Shadow knew them and that he's told her about them. Sonic, with the first reaction, fainted upon seeing his lady love. Scourge shook his head at his twins pass out. He stepped forward towards the pop idol who stepped back with fear in her eyes.

Scourge: Sorry about my brother, he gets a little light headed when seeing a pretty girl.

Amy: I see.

She said nervously. She was scared of Scourge. Like, as in, whenever you see a scary ghost pop out of nowhere in the darkness. Ever since they were kids, Scourge somehow developed feelings for Amy, no one knows how but he did. Shadow pulled Scourge back seeing that she didn't like him at all. Amy looked up at him to see the sun shining down on him making him look heavenly. She put her attention back on the boys.

Amy: I'm sorry boys but I have a meeting to go to and then an autograph signing, so I have to go. Sorry.

Sonic shot back up when she said that she had to go.

Sonic: Do you think we can see you again?

She was stunned. When she's regular old Amy, getting humiliated almost everyday and hiding from his twin brother, she nothing. But, now that she's her alter ego, Pink Lunar, he wants to spend every second of his day with her.

Amy: Sorry kid, I have a busy schedule to keep.

Silver: We'll see you at the concert at the end of this month then huh?

Amy: Considering you bought tickets and won the backstage passes. Then I'm all for it.

Shadow: You're going to be late...

Amy: Oh! Your right, see you guys!

She was about to walk off when Shadow stopped her and pointed to his cheek.

Shadow: Aren't you forgetting something.

She smiled

Amy: Yes master.

And stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek not only pleasing herself and Shadow but, sending chills down the guys' backbone. They wanted that kiss! She saw that her driver had just gotten there and was waiting for her. She ran off to the sleek and smooth silver car and sped away to her meeting. The boys sat there still staring at Shadow for what he has received from Pink Lunar.

Shadow: If you're going to look like lawn gnomes then at least dress like them.

Silver: Do you know what you just did?!

Shadow: No, not really.

Sonic: You just got the number one pop idol, Pink Lunar, who's sold records worldwide to obey your every command as you say!

Scourge: I can't even get Amy to acknowledge my existence!

Sonic turned to his brother on that last note.

Sonic: That's because Amy still thinks I'm her boyfriend and tells everybody that we're in love! How can you like somebody like that?!

Shadow has had just about enough of Sonic bad mouthing Amy behind her back. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have a girl like Amy to be so dedicated and devoted to one person for most of their life time. Well used to have, since she doesn't like him anymore. Shadow held his anger down and turned to the door and closes it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Sonic himself, the blue blur.

Sonic: Look, I know we're not friends or buddy-buddy with each other but, do you think we can step in for a minute?

He stared at him like he was crazy, not showing it of course.

Cream: Hey Shadow!

They looked up in the sky to see the young girl hovering down into the arms of the man that owned Amy. She was smiling like always. Then she felt even more eyes on her other than Shadow's. She turned to see Sonic, Silver and her nightmare, Scourge. She screamed loudly and held on to Shadow like a frightened child.

Sonic: Apologize, now!

Sonic said as he put his angered gaze on his twin. Again.

Scourge: Why? What did I do?!

Shadow: Need I remind you of what happened this week?

Scourge did remember what he did to Cream last Wednesday; he still felt good about it but not about the two months' worth of detention plus the week and a half suspension.

Scourge: Look I'm sorry about what happened, about hitting you and hurting you ok? I'm sorry.

Cream: Thank you, I accept your apology.

She smiled and then looked towards Shadow.

Cream: So where's Amy, my mom sai-

Shadow covered her mouth trying not to reveal her secret.

Silver: Amy?

Sonic: Why would Amy be here?

Cream moved Shadow's hand from her mouth and tried to speak again.

Shadow: Pink Lunar, left and Amy is waiting for her at the meeting room where ever it should be.

Scourge: My doll knows Pink Lunar?

Shadow: They're cousins.

Cream didn't know what was happening and played along with it.

Cream: But why did Amy have to help Pink Lunar?

Shadow: She needed a second hand.

Cream: Alright. But mom said I could stay over here for another night or so.

Shadow: Alright, let's go inside.

He turned to the door and went inside only to have Scourge dash in right behind him and jump up and down on the couch.

Scourge: Man this is awesome!

Shadow: Scourge!

He ran in the house upset at Scourge not realizing Silver and Sonic had walked in.

Sonic: Man this is awesome! I can't believe Amy is actually related to Pink Lunar! I've got to give her props when I see her at school.

Shadow: You're going to be nice to Amy just to get on PL's good side aren't you?

Sonic looked at Shadow as if he were joking. When in truth, he wasn't. Sonic doesn't care one bit about Amy and only wants to get to Pink Lunar by any means necessary. He put on his cocky smile and swiped his thumb across the bottom of his nose.

Sonic: No! You really think that I would do something like that to a girl like Amy?

'Whole heartedly, of course you would you idiot.' Shadow thought as he set Cream down on her feet and closed the door behind them. Scourge was gone now, and Shadow didn't like this right now.

Shadow: Where's your doppelganger?!

Sonic looked at Shadow once more giving him a shrug and walking on ahead towards the kitchen. Cream went into the kitchen following Sonic and Silver.

Silver: You stayed the night over here too Cream?

Cream: Yeah, PL said that she was going to be busy for a while and said that she didn't want Amy to be alone the whole time and invited us over for her.

Cream went to the refrigerator and grabbed three bottles of water. She threw one to Sonic who not so skillfully caught it and Silver who caught it perfectly with one hand. She sat at the marble counter and opened her bottle and started drinking it.

Sonic: Do you know Pink Lunar that well Cream?

Cream looked at him confusingly.

Cream: What do you mean know her Sonic? I know that we're friends and some of her favorite things too if that's what you mean.

Sonic: Yeah. Do you know what kind of guy she likes?

She was stunned and thought that this was a matter to only be talked with Shadow who she knew had a developing crush on Amy who she is just now figuring out is Pink Lunar. Cream shook her head smiling sadly to Sonic. Obviously to any genius that this smile was fake.

Cream: Sorry Sonic, I'd have to say that I don't know.

Sonic: Think you can find out for me?

Cream: Sorry, I don't interfere in people's personal lives. Why don't you ask Amy she might know?

Sonic hated the fact that he had to ask his least favorite person about his favorite person in the world. He didn't like Amy one bit. She was clingy, overly dramatic and a little too out spoken about her feelings towards him. But, he failed to realize that this was the past and she didn't like him anymore. She stopped the chasing and just watched him from afar and after what happened last week that was the last straw for her too. But this thought never crossed his mind so he said.

Sonic: I don't like asking her for things but I'll do it any way.

Silver: Sonic, you make it seem like your trying to take care of a wild animal.

Sonic: Ok, Scourge is a little wild but not animal like.

Silver and even Cream looked at him with anger in their eyes. Cream already didn't like him bad mouthing Amy but to even say that about his own brother was low down and dirty. Silver thought that same thing and for a fact he thought that Amy was kind of cool. She was smart-smarter than Sonic that is- and she was skilled in things that he wouldn't think possible. She was a total package and if he didn't have a small crush on Blaze right now he would consider in dating her.

Silver: Sonic, Amy is a nice girl and she's changed with the time span of about how many years now? She's could be your friend if you let her and she is a friend of mine and I won't have you talking about her like this in front of me.

Silver was angry now. He took the water bottle and stuck it in his bag thanking Cream for her hospitality and asked her to tell Shadow and Pink Lunar that he had a nice time. He also asked if she could tell Amy to meet him in the park next week so they could talk.

Sonic: What's he so mad about?

Cream: You still don't get it do you?

Sonic was as confused as ever. He looked at Cream with his normal look that everybody knew as confusion.

Cream: Amy hates you.

She didn't want to sugar coat it or tell him a lie saying that she did still have some feelings for him but what she- and as bluntly as she put it- was the truth.

Sonic: Wait, since when did she start hating me? How can a sugar high girl like her have the ability to hate anybody other than Sally Acorn?!

Cream: She's hated you for about a while now ever since the begining of this week when Sally embarrassed her live on the school' broadcasting network.

Sonic: You know what? I don't give a damn about this anymore, fine, let Amy hate me. I don't care. I'm only going to be nice to her because she's related to Pink Lunar!

Sonic stormed out of the kitchen forgetting that his twin was still snooping in the house. Cream watched angrily as he slammed the front. She smiled deviously. She wanted Sonic out of Amy's life for good and telling him this only helped Amy in her situation with Shadow. Speaking of which, the whole time that she's been talking with Silver and Sonic she hasn't heard from Shadow or Scourge, who he was pursuing.

Cream: Shadow?! Shadow is everything alright?

She got up out of her seat and walked around the house looking for Shadow. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Cream: Shadow? Where the heck are you?

Scourge: Oh my, you're so innocent that you don't even curse when you're angry. How cute.

She stood dead in her tracks hearing his voice out of nowhere. She was at the top of the steps and he was standing right behind her. She could feel his breath leaking down her neck as he walked closer to her and touched her shoulder.

Scourge: You little angel. You told off my bother about my darling little girlfriend saying that she hated him. Yeah that's true, somehow Silver and I knew about this before but Sonic would never believe it a day in his life.

She turned sideways towards him looking at his soft smile. This was a surprise to her.

Scourge: Really I want to thank you for telling him that. He says that he hates her or he only thinks of her as a sister or that she's annoying and a pink stalking spitball of a nuisance. But I know that deep down he can't stop thinking about her and that the truth would be told to him sooner or later. Thank you, Cream.

He hugged her and she could feel his heart beating in his chest against her's and that he really did mean all those words. He pulled away from her and stared at her big round amber eyes that seemed to draw him in. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly, but then he trailed down her cheek, down her neck and to her shoulder. Cream didn't like this and started squirming around trying to break free from his grasp.

Shadow: Get your damn hands off of her and give me back my clothes damn you!

Cream turned slightly and turned pure white like snow when she saw Shadow standing in nothing but a small pink towel a couple feet behind them on the second floor of the house. The towel was short enough to see at least the very tip of his dick. She fainted in Scourge' arms and Scourge walked up the steps towards Shadow. Shockingly, he gave her to him without a smart remark or even trying to cause a chase that would embarrass him.

Scourge: I know that I've done wrong to her, yourself and my baby doll. I can't hurt either of them, not anymore.

Shadow was in so much shock that he thought that he would have the urge to hug Scourge and call him his best friend in the world.

Shadow: You not going to make me hurt you are you?

Scourge: No, not today. Tell my queen that she has to call me later on tonight.

He winked being suggestively towards Shadow. Shadow got angry and chased him out the house. Once he was out he closed the door slamming it and locking it. He slammed the door so loudly that Cream jumped him hitting him in the head with the sofa. 'How does she have that much strength for a person her size?!' Shadow thought when he looked back at Cream and held his hands up in defense.

Shadow: Cream! It's me Shadow!

He yelled as he fell to the floor unable to hold himself up any longer. He made sure to close his legs so that she wouldn't see anything he had going on under the towel. She opened her eyes looking at him with a bright blush on her face and she put the sofa back where it was.

Cream: Sorry Shadow, I thought that you were Scourge.

Shadow: He left about a second ago. Are you ok?

Cream: He touched me and then he kissed my cheek, neck and shoulder. I think I'm gonna be sick...

She turned green a little and put the sofa back where it was and ran to the bathroom. Shadow could hear the retching noise from downstairs still sitting on the floor in the small pink towel.

Shadow: I hope this day ends off on a good note.


	4. The jerk off shower

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Shadow was now sitting on the floor of the living room watching TV while Cream was sleeping on the couch behind him. He was watching one of Amy's old concerts. To his surprise she was all that he expected and more. Her choreography was amazing and he noticed that she added a few karate moves in there. But, he loved her singing the best. Her singing was phenomenal and he couldn't help but to sing along with the lyrics at the bottom on the screen.

Shadow: To me...you are my lovely dream, and I would never let you dance the through the night alone...

Cream: Killer Beauty.

Shadow didn't know that she was awake and turned slightly to see her smiling sleepily at him.

Shadow: What?

Cream: Killer Beauty, that's the name of the song that you were singing.

Shadow: I take it that your a Pink Lunar fan too?

Cream: Immensely. I know this song by heart ever since it came out two years ago.

Shadow saw the admiration in her just from Amy's song. The door clicks and it opens revealing Amy, or should I say Pink Lunar. She walked in and closed the door behind her and saw Shadow and Cream watching tv.

Amy: Hey you guys, didn't know that you'd be up this late.

Shadow: Some of us were, others took a three hour nap.

He suggested looking towards Cream who yawned intentively. Amy giggled and walked in and dropped her things on the floor and plopped down into the chair in facing the coffee table.

Shadow: Rough day?

Amy: Aside from seeing the idiot of the year, yes.

She got up from the chair and went into the kitchen, Shadow followed. She went into the freezer and found some boneless chicken in the very back. She took it out and sat it some hot water in the sink. Shadow saw that something was making her antsy. Deciding that she would wait to cook another night and picked up the phone and ordered pizza.

Amy: Yeah that's it, and four 2 lt. bottles of Sprite please, alright thank you.

She slammed the phone down on the counter. It cracked a little as she grabbed her head in frustration.

Shadow: Amy, what's wrong.

Being her master she had to tell him what was bothering her, well she didn't it didn't want to but she complied to him.

Amy: My mother and father were the ones who schedueld the meeting today at Bon-Fire Records.

Shadow knew that Amy had bad blood with her parents, and this was something that he couldn't help her with.

Shadow: What'd they say?

Amy: That they wanted 80% of everything that I now own. And they want to take my house, my car and my career away from me.

She seemed like her voiced was about to crack but she held it in. Shadow walked over to her and wanted to hold her but she stepped away from him.

Amy: Im sorry Shadow I just...

Shadow: Don't even think anout it Rose, I may not understand what you feel but just know that Im here for you.

The food came fast and the pizza guy was yelling at the door.

Shadow: Go change, I'll get the food. And whenever you feel like talking about it Im here for you.

He ran to the door as Amy went upstairs to change back to normal. She came downstairs barefoot in red pajam pants and an oversized yellow night shirt that draped over right shoulder leaving the other exposed. She saw that Cream and Shadow were eating in the dining room that had the tv in it. Amy saw Cream sitting at the table watching some kid show that they are both fond of and Shadow sitting at the small bar counter. She went over towards him and behind the counter.

Amy: Arrin and Mayrie.

He looked up at her with impassiveness and a pepperoni hanging from his lips.

Shadow: Who are they?

Amy took the pepperoni from his lips and held it to hers.

Amy: They're my parents.

Shadow: Rose, your parents are who they are by how they were rasied and nothing else, how your their biological daughter and turned out more successful then they did is something they can't handle very well. S0, they have to take it.

Amy: They think that Im some wild child whoes carefree and a loose cannon with nothing more to do but party and have sex.

That was something that he was sure that she never did in her life. Shadow can see Amy being a wild child but only when needed like being her alter ego Pink Lunar, but other than that she's quiet, calm and shy at some points. Amy hoped up on to the counter, she turned to face Shadow now having his pizza plate between her legs. She had the pepperoni dangling from her mouth.

Shadow: I can tell you this though, that's my pepperoni.

Amy: You can't have it.

Shadow stood straight. He glared at her with his blood red eyes but the intimidation wasn't working. He lunged at her knocking them both over the flinched at the crash and the yelp that Amy let out and the grunting that Shadow conjured. She stood from her seat at the table pausing her show. She went over to the bar to see Shadow's feet, the bottom up, in the air. She hoped up on the counter stool and peered over at the other side where Amy and Shadow were and she couldn't believe the perdicament they were in. Shadow lay on top of Amy with the pizza sitting on his black red streaked tail while under him was Amy. Shadow's face in between her boobs. Shadow mummbled into her boobs.

Amy: Stop your tickling me Shadow!

She giggeld heaving her chest up and down having his head bounce up and down too.

Cream: You guys can't seem to keep your hands off eachother.

They all laughed and the night went on. Sunday was an almost repeat of Saturday minus Sonic and the guys dropping by to see Pink Lunar. That night ended with Shadow and Amy having a night to themselves. Cream had left earlie since it was a school night. The next day and it was Monday, another school day that they were both not looking forward to. Amy was in the kitchen cooking breakfeast for both herself and Shadow. He came down stairs in his school uniform and spotted her cooking intently. Her mind wasn't in cooking but somewhere else.

Shadow: You alright Rose?

She looked at him over her shoulder. She was also in her uniform which was a navy blue skirt and a white button up blouse. Her hair was in tight curls and in a ponytail hanging on her right shoulder opposite to where she was looking.

Amy: Yeah Im fine, why?

Shadow: You were spacing out while you were cooking.

Amy: I geusse I was then huh?

Shadow: Why don't you sit down, I'll finish making breakfeast for us.

Amy wanted to protest about this but she complied with him and sat down at the table. Shadow moved over to the stove and finished what Amy had started. He set the plates and a glass of orange juice for them both. He scooped a helping of scrambled eggs and bacon on to both of their plates and sat next to her. He saw that she wasn't eating and moved his chair closer to her and picked up a fork. He dipped it into the bacon and eggs and held it to her mouth. Amy stared at him with confusion at his gesture.

Amy: What're you doing?

Shadow: Trying to feed you, duh.

Amy: I can feed myself thank you.

Shadow: You were blacking out at the stove. Im suprised you didn't burn yourself yet, now open wide.

She huffed and opened her mouth as he spoon fed her her breakfeast. She felt vulnerable to his power but driven by his caring ways for her. They both finished their food and Shadow washed the dishes.

Amy: You didn't have to do that Shadow.

He didn't answer her, he grbbed both their things and awaited for her at the door. She didn't know what else to do but do as he says or motioned to.

Shadow: I changed my scheduel to match yours.

This was an off topic statement. She looked at him with a mixure of shock and excitement.

Amy: W-what?! Why?!

Shadow: I just felt like I needed to be closer to you from now on, face it Rose, you've grown on me.

Amy blushed heavily while looking away from Shadow, he saw the blush and chuckled. He wrapped his left arm around her waist.

Amy: Shadow!

Shadow: Don't question my actions Rose, or else you'll pay for it.

Amy: If it's another massage then Im all for it.

She walked on leaving him standing there smirking deviously about the entire thing. They went to Cream's house and picked her up and walked the rest of the way to the school. Sonic sat with his brother under the tree watching their fellow students walk by.

Scourge: I wonder where Amy is.

Sonic: Why do you even care about her? All she does is follow me around and confess her undying love to me.

Scourge: She hasn't been doing that as of lately. You need to get a grip bro, she dosen't like you anymore.

Sonic stared at his identical brother with confusion. He looked up at the sky seeing the the pink and orange fade from the blue. The clouds were slowly turning pure white and he felt at ease somehow.

Sonic: Scourge?

He called for his brother but no response, he looked over to his left to see if he was there but the spot where he previoulsy was was void of any doppleganger. He looked around for his brother but didn't find him. A wild laughter echoed, he knew that laugh and found his brother chatting with Shadow, Cream and Amy herself. He observed the encounterment between them seeing how they acted with one another. Amy was very close to Shadow who had his arms around her waist. She wasn't flinching from his grasp or running to him for protection. She turned to look up at Shadow and she smiled warmly at him. He smirked and kissed the crown of her head. He didn't know that Shadow was like this around Amy, he didn't even know that he acknowledged Amy. 'Since when was Amy so sociable with Shadow? This doesn't make any sense to me.' Sonic thought as he grabbed his things and went inside early. He walked around the empty halls thinking to himself. But he bumped into somebody and fell to the ground.

Sonic: Sorry 'bout that bro I wasn't watching where I was going.

Voice: No problem.

He looks up at the person who bumped into and politely direguarded the contact. It was Mephlis. He reached down and helped Sonic up from the floor.

Mephlis: What's got you so worked up?

Sonic: What do you mean?

Mephlis: What I mean is that you seem to have something on your mind that's taking you from reality.

Sonic: Are you a student here?

Even though he was getting off topic he complied and answered his question.

Mephlis: Yes I am a student but Im also the school counsler.

Some students in the school are qualified to help with business matters of the schools financial issues, seeing as Mephlis is a counsler and a student he's just an example of one.

Sonic: Would you tell anybody if I told you what was really bothering me?

Mephlis: I help people, so I would be put in jail if I disclosed any information about your situation.

Sonic: Well that's good to know.

Mephlis: Meet me in my office after school and we'll talk.

Sonic: Alright!

Sonic shook hands with Mephlis and the bell rang. They both went to their respected classes for that day. Sonic sat in his first class of the day which was gym, his favorite. He went to the boys locker room to change and found Shadow and Silver talking in their gym shorts and sneakers. He snuck by them without being seen and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Silver: So, how's Amy doing?

Shadow: She's fine.

Silver: Now, tell me if Im wrong but you seem to be more interested in Amy than Pink Lunar and all three of you were in the same house for a couple of days now.

Shadow went silent for a moment and felt a heat rise in him. He turned to his open locker and reached for his gym shirt averting his heavy crimson blush from Silver's eye. But, Silver could obviously see that he was right about that.

Silver: AWWWWWW MAN! Are you telling me that you like Amy Rose?!

Shadow: I never said that.

Silver: Why should you? It's written all over your face dude! On a more personal level, have you ever seen Amy naked before?

Imeadiately after that question, Shadow had a hard-on in his tight gym shorts. Silver saw this and hid him by turning his back to Shadow covering his erection from the rest of the guys. Silver turned his head slightly enough to where Shadow could hear him whisper.

Silver: I'll turn on the shower in the back office if you need to releave that, 'kay?

Shadow: Agreed. Do it now!

Shadow and Silver Ran like the wind to the back office where a spare shower was held which was attached to the coah's office as well. They ran in there and locked the door behind them. They stopped for a miunte to catch their breath, Shadow looked down at his erection to see if it was still up. It was and-

Shadow: It's gotten worse.

Silver looked at him with question to why he would say such words when the travel getting there was a success. But, he knew why he said that when he looked down to see that his erection tore a whole in his gym shorts. Silver stepped back in deibelife as to how something like that could happen.

Silver: What the hell is happeneing today?

Shadow: I don't know! Go to my locker and get my other shorts I'll be in the shower.

Silver: Cool.

Shadow ran into the shower closing the door behind him and as soon as Silver heard the door close shut he ran out the coach's office and ran into Sonic who was standing there with his arms crossed and foot tapping anger. Silver was still friends with him but he still was angry at him for dissing Amy.

Silver: What is it dude?

Sonic: Why is Shadow in the spare shower?

Silver: Why is that any of your concern?

Sonic: It's not.

As an odd answer goes Sonic walked off. Silver ran back to Shadow's locker to get his spare shorts, but he forgot the combination.

Silver: Shit! Shadow's gonna kill me if I don't get his shorts...but with his situation right now he might not.

Silver, while trying to remember the combination to Shadow's locker, was at a momentary lapse of whether he would be killed for not getting Shadow's shorts to him fast enough. Sonic took this as a time to do something that he normally wouldn't; humiliate Shadow. He remembers the video that Sally shot of Amy in the girls locker room taking a shower and used his speed to get into the cheerleader room down the hall. He entered in the room scaring the girls, all except Sally. She stared at him angrily with her pompoms covering her hands.

Sally: What the hell are you doing in here Sonic, we're trying to have a meeting here!

Sonic: Ok, can i borrow your camera?

Sally: For what?

Sonic: Humiliation on Shadow.

Sally heard only one word; humiliation. She smiled and sat her pompom's on a nearby desk.

Sally: Take over Dorine, I'll be back in a while.

She walked off with Sonic leaving one of her partners in crime to take charge of the events planned or the rest of the girls. They got to the bboys locker room and saw that there was nobody there, except Silver. But the good part about that was that his back was turned to them still contemplating over wether it would be good to giv Shadow his shorts or with hold them from him because he couldn't remember the combination to his locker. Sally and Sonic snuck by and went into the coach's office where Shadow was. They opened the door and closed it quietly also locking it trying not to get Silver's attention. They heard the shower running and walked towards the door. They looked through the little window and held back a laugh at what they saw and heard. They saw Shadow on his knees jacking off in the private shower of the coach's office yelling Amy's name. Sally turned the camera on and held it up to to Sonic.

Sonic: Hey everybody this Gem Stone High's hero Sonic the Hedgehog here with some breaking news. We have some exclusive news on the notorious Shadow the Hedgehog and he's currently-why say it when I can show it, right?

Sally moved the camera from Sonic's face to the window in the door that peered into the shower. Shadow was pumping really hard to where he had to lay down on his back with the ice cold water hitting his stomach. The cold water wasn't really helping him at all, it only made him more erect, this guy lived for cold showers.

Shadow: Amy! Fuck, Amy I just wanna be with you for the rest of my life! Amy! Amy! Amy! AMY! AMY!

He shot off hitting the ceiling of the shower, the walls and himself. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing from this release and he felt better about it knowing that he can accept his true feelings for the young pink women that he's lived with for a couple of days. He looked down to see if the erection was gone and it wasn't. Shame for him not being in gym class ruining his perfect attendence record, who the hell cares now?! He can sit in the shower for about another fifthteen minutes doing this.

Shadow: I could do this all day.

A grin grew on his face going from ear to ear. Sally and Sonic were both watching this sight seeing how he just went from jacking off a huge load that went everywhere to still having some left over to keep jacking off. Sally was stunned by this but also his tan muscle bound body. Sonic looked over at her to see her drooling like an idiot on steroids. He nudged her causing her to drop the camera with a loud thud. Shadow jumped and looked towards the door, Sonic knew better and dropped to the ground holding down Sally and covering her mouth motioning to her to keep quiet. She complied and waited for further instructions. Shadow knew he heard something outside of the shower in the office and stood to look out the widow from where he was standing. He didn't see anybody there and leaned against the shower wall right under the shower head. Sonic and Sally went back to taping him.

Shadow: I need her now...I want her now...

Shadow felt the slowly leaking fluid from his hard-on run down to the wet light blue colored tiles and down the drain. He ran both his hands through his red streaked hair, he pulled it thinking that the pain would help dowse the fire in him. I didn't but it was worth a shot. He sat there like that for another ten minutes jacking off again, Sonic and Sally had about over twelve minutes of him doing this in the shower. They had all they needed and left the office by passing Silver who finnaly remembered the combination to Shadow's locker. Sonic and Sally left quickly going to the main office in the school. Shadow finished up in the shower and walked out without anything. Silver quickly ran in the office that moment and shut the door.

Shadow: What took you so long?

Silver: I was doing some hard-!

Silver had turned around in his sentence and saw that Shadow was standing there naked.

Silver: Warn me when you do that.

Shadow: Wouldn't have to if you didn't get me my shorts faster.

Silver: But you might want to thank me for that because you got more alone time.

Shadow held in face down with a heavy blush. Silver could see that she was right about that and he knew it. He threw the shorts at Shadow's face causing him to look up in anger.

Silver: Trust and believe you'll thank me for it later.

Shadow: Whatever.

Shadow put his shorts on and they both walked out the office. They went to their lockers as everybody else walked in. Not many noticed whether they were there in class or not so they were in the clear, for now. After a couple of minutes they got changed back into their school uniforms and went to lunch. The lunch room was lively with all the students there chatting about weekend plans or homework plans. Shadow and Silver were in line for lunch getting food. After they paid for it they spotted Amy and Cream sitting with Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles and Scourge. They walked over to the table and sat down. Shadow obviously took his seat next to Amy who was more than happy because she had somebody to protect her from Scourge.

Amy: How was gym class you guys?

They froze up when she asked. Somehow Kuckles spoke even though he didn't have that class that day.

Knuckles: It was fun, Silver got hit in the head with a football.

The table went silent. They knew that that was a lie.

Amy: First off, learn how to lie. Second, you were in science class with me and Blaze you moron and Silver could never miss a catch in football.

Shadow face palms, literally.

Amy: You know what I don't wanna know. You guys wanna do something this weekend?

Rouge: Dunno, what do you have in mind?

Amy: I thought we all could go to the beach.

Silver: Im down, what about the rest of you guys?

Rouge: I'd love to go!

Knuckles: I have no choice.

Cream: Sorry I can't, my cousins are coming over.

They all looked at Shadow waiting for his answer. Shadow looked around the table wondering why all eyes were on him.

Shadow: What?

Amy: Are you going to the beach with us or not?

Shadow stared at Amy and thought it over. He knows he won the bet they had and knew that he could make her wear whatever he wanted. He smirked and closed his eyes.

Shadow: I guess I could go with you guys.

Amy: Good then it's settled, this saturday we'll all go to the beach.

Sonic: Can join we you guys?

Out of no where Sonic came by with a tray of food and right next to him was Sally. Shadow felt a grudge for both Sonic and Sally for they both have something against Amy and he didnt like it. They sat at the end of the table, Sonic sitting on the other side of Amy and Sally sitting next to Silver across from Soinc. Amy felt an uneasy feeling about having both these two people that seem to either not like her or doesn't think she exists. Sonic scooted closer to Amy causing Shadow to throw his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer into his body.

Sonic: A little possesive aren't we Shadow?

Shadow: Hmph.

Sonic: Really? C'mon dude, we're like in high school we can at least talk without you having to be angry all the time.

Amy: Leave him alone Sonic.

Sonic: Why should I?

Amy felt a mental chord snap, she turned to Sonic who was smiling like she always did.

Amy: Do it again and it'll be your last you faker.

She turned back to Shadow snuggling closer to him. Sonic couldn't believe that she snuffed him off like that, all Shadow could do was lowly chuckle to himself. Sonic's cell phone rang with the most disturbing ring tone ever, it sounded like a cat being strangled. He answered it.

Sonic: What is it?

Turns out it was one of Sally's friends who works in the main office, she's also the one who played the video of Amy last week.

Sonic: It's ready to go?

She told him that it was and he hung up. He glanced over at Amy and Shadow seeing how they reacted to one another's presence; they are completely void of him being anything but a meer arms length from them, in other words they could only see themselves and their real friends. Sonic will admit that he still thinks that Amy has a soft spot for him when in actuality she doesn't. Scourge, who is sitting on the other side of Shadow, felt as though that that phone call his brother just took was gonna either ruin him or make things between Amy and Shadow a lot tougher than it normally seemed. Sonic stood and glanced around the table and then fixating his eyes on Amy and Shadow, specifically Amy. He then pulled his blue chair from under the table and stepped on it having one foot rooted on the chair and the other on the table, unsanitary indeed.

Sonic HEY EVERYBODY!

He yelled his lungs out in the over crowded and noisy cafateria, but soon enough he had all eyes on him.

Sonic: I have something to show all of you, it's a documentary that me and head cheerleader; Sally Acorn-

He paused as she stood from her seat and flaunted her cheering skirt. The room was filled with whistles and hoots from guys and cheering from the whole cheerleading squad, and some if not even a flurry of applause from the rest of the student body. She stood on her chair as Sonic did but with both feet planted firmly on her blue chair.

Sonic: Have composed in nothing but a few short hours, I dunno say about from the start of gym till now.

He looked at Shadow and Silver who were glaring at him. Cream could feel the tension between the two grow out of proportion as this display of dominance was shown to all.

Sally: Both Sonic and I studied the subject with my camera.

Sonic: What we saw was something unbefitting of this said student.

As he finished his sentence, the room was now filled with murmurs and whispers of the student in their midst that they filmed doing something...scandalous. A young man with curly red hair and blonde dog-like ears shot up from his seat.

Male student: So then who is it?!

Sonic: It's a good thing you asked Sergeo. Because the said student is none other than the notorious, quiet, mad-man and most feared person in all of Gem Stone High; Shadow the Hedgehog!

A wide gasp scoured the room and a rainbow of eyes were now directed towards Shadow. Amy turned to him with a quizzical look wondering what it was that he did to have Sonic do something like this. Scourge jumped from his seat. He didn't know what his twin was doing but it seemed like something that would cause turmoil.

Scourge: What the hell are you doing Sonic?!

Sonic: Shut it Scourge. You all may have known Shadow to be this loner type guy, but we have a video of him durring gym class...

Shadow jumped from his seat shocking everybody, except Amy.

Shadow: Sonic...

Sonic: ROLL IT!

Sonic yelled to Sally's friend who was sitting outside of the lunch room with the camcorder hooked to the huge flat screen tv in the lunch room. The screen was fuzzy for a second till you saw Sonic's face and heard Sally giggling in the back ground.

Sonic: Hey everybody this is Gem Stone High's hero Sonic the Hedgehog here with some breaking news. We have some exclusive news on the notorious Shadow the Hedgehog and he's currently-why say it when I can show it, right?

The camera slowly moved up to what seemed to most as a white door and then a lable saying, "spare shower; emergency only". The guys in the room knew it as the spare shower in the coach's office. Then a small window came into the frame and in shower was none other than Shadow himself doing a dirty deed of a self releaving hand job. Amy could feel the lump in her troat form and stay there. Shadow growled lowly aiming towards Sonic.

Scourge: What the hell is this bro?

Sonic: Just some proof on who he really is.

Amy watched the screen, she saw the image of Shadow pleasuring himself and then hearing him scream her name. 'What the hell is this all about?! Is this because he knows Im Pink Lunar?' She didn't know what to think, she was confused. Was he doing this because he's one and only person that knows she's Pink Lunar? Was it because of the bet that she thought of, that he's using to his advantage? Or, was he doing this secretly to destroy her because he's really as cold hearted as he's let on to be? Not wanting to stay there any longer knowing a fight might break out or people would think of her as something she's not. She got up from her chair and ran out of the lunch room hearing the laughs and seeing the fingers pointed at her as she made her way out of there. Shadow saw her leave and stood there waiting for a moment and then ran after her.

Sadow: Rose, WAIT!

His yell was drowned by the entire student bodies hysterical laughter. Sonic stood triumphntly with Sally and stepped down from his plastic pedestal. His brother walked over to him and gripped his shoulder making him turn around to get punched in the face. Sonic fell to the floor.

Scourge: Your an ass dude! Why did you have to do something like that to them?!

Sonic held his nose feeling the warm red liquid drip from it. He looked up at his twin with anger. He stood to his feet still holding his nose as he stared at his brother angrily.

Sonic: Why the hell did you do that?! Im your brother!

Scourge: My brother wouldn't do something like that because he's jealous!

Sonic: Jealous!? You think Im jealous of them!? She just found out that the guy she doesn't even like is trying to get into her pants!

Scourge: How do you know that she dosen't like him or not?! Hmm?! HMM!?

Cream had enough of their fighting and walked out quietly without making herslef known. She went down the hall passing the cooking class and the art room and soon enough she heard another hoard of yelling from the two people in her master plan. She finally found them outside her locker near the entrance of the school. Shadow was calm and only raising his voice slightly while Amy was in a full blown frenzy of rage.

Amy: What do you mean "it's not what it looks like"?! You were video taped masterbating in the boys locker room yelling my name!

Shadow: Because! There's more to the story than that Rose.

Amy leaned against her locker bawling her eyes out. Shadow reached his hand over to touch her shoulder but he stepped back when she pulled out her hammer and smashed it against another persons' locker pushing it inward from the center bending the ends out. Shadow could see her anger was growing with every minute that he stood there not explaining himself to her. Her shoulders were hunched over as she let the hammer fall to the ground. Shadow moved back keeping a safe distance from her.

Shadow: Are you gonna let me explain why I did such things?

Amy: Why should I? It's kinda obvious why you did.

She looked up at him seeing the small blush creep along his face but then she stood straight when she saw the entire student body behind Shadow watching the fight. Seeing the crowd she knew that what she really wanted to say would have to be in a sumblimenal message that only he knew about.

Amy: You knew Pink Lunar and I are related so you used me to get to her so you could get your star time with her!

There was a loud audible gasp from the crowd behind them. They were awed at the fact that Amy had some sort of relation with said pop idol Pink Lunar. Shadow, knowing what she was saying and realizing that the rest of the school was behind him, retaliated with his own reasoning.

Shadow: You really think that I did that because I was using you to get to Pink Lunar?

She nodded her head watching the crowd as well as Shadow. Sonic and Sally pushed through the crowd wanting to watch the fight up close. Sonic saw the tears and anger raving from Amy as she stood in front of Shadow. Sally loved the sight of anger from Amy, seeing her be crushed by some of her might.

Shadow: That's not the reason Rose, the reason for my actions was because I...

His sentence trailed off into a thought of whether he should come out with his feelings or keep them surpressed a while longer, risking any hope of making things up with Amy. But then again, what could he lose?

Shadow: It's because I love you Rose!

The crowd behind them gasped with amazment at what he said. Was it true that he love Amy? Or was it just another ploy for him not to get caught for another matter? More than likely it's the first reason without a doubt.

Amy: You want me to believe that?

Shadow: If I didn't want you to believe it then it wouldn't be like me to say something like that now would it?

Amy: And? The whole time you were living with me and Pink Lunar, you somehow developed feelings for me?

Shadow: How can I not have? Being around you and Pink Lunar made me see somethings about you that I've grown to like.

Amy: Really? Then prove it Shadow! Prove to me that you didn't just want to use me or Pink Lunar! Prove to me that you really love me if that's really true!

Shadow: Fine then Dammit! The bet is off! The bet that I won against you and Pink Lunar is off! Both of you can have your lives back...

Without anymore words to be spoken about the matter, Shadow walked off passing Amy walking out of the school completely. She turned to watch him leave, out of both their lives, for good. But, she remembered the person who caused all this. She turned to the crowd seeing Sonic and Sally standing in the front. She walked towards them with her hammer dragging behind her.

Amy: You two bastards are the reason this whole thing started.

Sonic: You needed to know for your own good Ames-

Amy: Don't you dare call me that you noisy idiot, my life was fine till you and the fake queen over here had to ruin it!

Sally: Who the hell are you calling fake, whore!?

The crowd gasped at her words. Wrong thing to say to an angry young lady with a giant red and gold hammer. Amy's fluffy pink ears twitched at the word "whore" that was directed towards her by the only school whore there is in Gem Stone High.

Amy: You have no room to talk Sally. Ever since we were kids you've been ruining my life making it a living hell!

Amy rasied her hammer in the air ready to slam it down on to both Sonic and Sally's head. But Cream stepped in with a look on her face saying that it wasn't worth it. Her look was sullen and forlorn for her loss, but she didn't see the anger that was riveting and thriving for the chance to knock some sense into Sonic.

Cream: Amy, their not worth it.

Amy settled her hammer down on the tiled floor. She and Cream walked out of the school following Shadow's judgement, instead, going to her house. Once they got there, Amy explained to Cream why Shadow and herself were talking about Pink Lunar alot during their fight. But she knew better, Cream had a slight idea that Pink Lunar was somewhat of Amy's alter ego but she was confused about it the first time when Shadow brought it up. Cream stayed over Amy's house for a few days helping her heal from losing Shadow. Cream, on the other, was also planning revenge on Sonic and Sally for messing with her master plan for her friends to be happy.


	5. Loveless letter

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Amy was at the local gym working with her karate instructor. The room was big and spacious, Amy and her karate instructor were the only ones in there because it was a private session. Her karate instructor, Tikal, was a loving women with a kind heart but a mean left hook if you ever get into a fight with her. Tikal saw the raw anger leaking from every pore in Amy's body and she could tell that something was on her mind considering she was beating the hell out of the sand bag.

Tikal: Ok Amy, let's take a break.

Amy: *huffing and panting* Sure.

They walked to their things that were sitting on one of the ellipticals and sat there for a minute. Amy took out her water bottle and took a long swig of it. Tikal could see that what ever was bothering her was making her hurt herself without knowing it.

Tikal: Amy, is there something bothering you darling?

Amy turned to her friend and instructor with confusion.

Amy: Yeah I'm fine why?

She pointed with her right hand towards the punching bag that was leaking sand on to the hardwood floor.

Amy: Didn't know I was punching it that hard.

Tikal: Amy, I know you, when your angry or upset it affect your career and more importantly how you treat others.

Amy knew this tidbit of information to be true on more than one account. Amy took the towel that she had and folded it up nice and neat like she always did.

Tikal: Is this because of a boy you like?

Amy dropped the towel on the hardwood flooring and began to feel her hands and body shake. Seeing her like this, Tikal knew that she hit a strong and breaking chord in her. Tikal saw the blank stare in her eyes sighing that this was true. A single tear ran from her right eye and down her cheek.

Amy: Tikal, I think I drove the man who I love away from me as far as possible as I could.

She broke down in tears and covered her eyes with her hands. Tikal threw her arms over Amy hugging her and comforting her. Amy's break down was very upsetting and she didn't like seeing her like this. She pulled Amy from her embrace and lifted her chin up making her look at her.

Tikal: Amy, come now, you couldn't have meant it.

Amy was sobbing hysterically that she bearly got her sentences out correctly.

Amy: B-But I DED TIKAL! I WAZ ANGREE AND I YELLED AT HIM FOR LUVING ME!

Amy dropped her head down in Tikal's lap sobbing with heavy tears dropping down from her eyes to Tikal's onyx colored sweat pants. She petted her back trying to keep her calm but that was a very slim chance of happening. The door to the private gym opened and Espio came in wearing a blue and red suit. He held a briefcase in his right arm and his PDA in his right. He looked up to see Amy crying her eyes out on Tikal's lap. He ran over to them and scooped Amy up in his arms. Tikal stood and ran to the door and opened it. Espio walked out with his now quietly sobbing little sister.

He put Amy in the back seat and sat in the driver's seat. Tikal stood behind the glass doors watching Espio put Amy in the car and then drive off. An hour away from her house and it started raining. The whirring of the car and the sound of the droplets hitting the windshield was the noise that seemed to quiet Amy's cries. Espio already had a theory working on this Shadow guy and their relations. He looked in the rear veiw mirror to see the Amy was sitting up now. She had her head back on the apualstry looking through the back window watching the rain drift down from the front of the car.

Espio: Do you want to talk about it?

She stayed silent trying to avoid the subject. She knew that he hated it when she veered away from him. Less than twenty-five minutes away from her house, he pulled over on the barren road next to the trees. He parked the car and turned it off. He turned fully to see that she was now glaring at him for stopping and turning off the heat in the car. Not wanting to get his favorite suit wet, he jumped in the back seat and sat behind the passenger's seat next to Amy.

Espio: You know that I hate that.

'Not even talking and the rain is more conversational than she is,' thought Espio when he sighed angrily. He looked over at his sister and saw that she was silently crying. She made no noise but cried heavy tears. He pulled her into an embrace thinking that it was the bes thing to do now. Amy mumbled something into his jacket that he couldn't hear. He pulled away with is hands on her shoulders.

Amy: You cologne smells bad.

Espio: At least you said something. Look, I know why your angry and depressed.

Leaving it at that, she cut him off and buried her face into his jacket that she claimed to reek of his odorous cologne. Without hesitation of any kind, he put his arms around her and set his chin on the crown of her head. His purple hair swept pass her nose, letting the wavering smell of apples surround her.

Espio: It wasn't your fault that he left. It was just a simple misunderstanding between the both of you.

Amy: A misunderstanding that I've created from the start of this whole situation that we've bored ourselves into deeply.

Espio: How could any of that be possible by your own doing?

She looked up at him quizzically.

Espio: This confrontation between the two of you would've been avoided if a certain squirrel-like female in your school wouldn't have a huge animosity towards you raging within her. Speaking of which, why does she hate you so much?

Amy pulled away fully and leaned back. She shrugged her shoulders motioning that she absolutely had no idea about why she had such a hatred towards her.

Amy: I don't know why. She hasn't liked me ever since I got back from my first tour.

Espio: Have you done anything to her that might set her off?

Amy shook her head. Espio didn't think that such a problem could make his little sister so distraught. Espio's cell phone rang with the hit song Strong to You by Pink Lunar. He fished the phone out of his pants pocket. The caller ID said that it was Bon-Fire Records. He clutched the phone wanting to turn it off knowing who it was to be on the other end. But as a good manager, he had no choice. He flipped open the phone and answered.

Espio: Espio Tekken here, how may I help you?

Amy was trying to be subtle and listen to the conversation that her older brother was having on the phone. But, she wasn't and snatched the phone from his hand and pressed the speaker button. As angry as Espio was about it, he practically would've done the same thing too.

Arrin: Where is my daughter?!

'Dad?!' Amy thought as she heard her father raging mad on the phone. Espio knew that Amy and her parents had some bad blood between them. He put his finger over his puckered lips signalling her to stay silent. She nodded in compliance to his command. The phone conversation went on.

Espio: Why are you looking for Amy?

Arrin: I went to her school to find out that she wasn't there today or last week. And for some reason I hear all the students spreading rumors about her and some boy named Shadow.

Espio: What rumors?

Arrin: That this Shadow character has slept with her for the past week and a half!

Espio paused making it seem that he was taking some thought into this predicament. When in actuality he was glaring angrily at Amy. She smiled sheepishly at the said notion of her and Shadow sleeping together. True as it may be they really didn't do anything in bed, considering that Cream came in on the first night because of a nightmare.

Arrin: Espio? Are you there?

Releasing himself from a upsetting trance, he went back to his business call.

Espio: Yes, I'm here. I have no idea that this rumor is true or not but I will ask Amy about it when I get to her house.

Arrin: No need, she's not there.

Espio and Amy had the same face. What was he doing over there in the first place?

Espio: Why are you at her house now?! The studio manager and I specifically told you not to go anywhere near her till we could figure things out!

Arrin: I couldn't help it! I wanted to face her on the subject!

Espio: Is your wife there with you?

Arrin: No, she's at home crying her eyes out on our daughters actions.

Espio: Are you sure that Amy would do this to spite the both of you? Even if you were in her life?

Amy smiled happily at his comeback. He smiled as well.

Arrin: Find my daughter and get her over here this instant or else.

Espio: Or else what sir? Last I recalled, Amy had you sign a restraining order saying that you'd stay away from her and her estate untill we could figure out a solution. And, as of now, on my cell phone that records every call, you are in violation on that agreement, are you not?

Arrin had a long pause on the phone, he began to mutter under his breath as he saw that he had no choice but to leave the estate and go home to his wife.

Arrin: Fine. But can you at least find out if she's alright?

Espio: Considering if she wants you to know. I'll try, good night sir.

Arrin: Good night.

The phone went dead and Espio closed his phone putting it back into his pants pocket. He looked at Amy who was content with her older brother handling the conversation without getting emotionally involved.

Espio: Now that that's taken care of, I want to get back on the rumor that your father mentioned.

'Damnit,' Amy thought hoping that he wouldn't bring that up.

Espio: I can understand you having company over, even if it was a guy and he stayed the night. You know better, I taught you to know better.

Amy: I take it you're gonna ask me some questions when we get home huh?

Espio: Yes, and I believe that you are going to the beach tomorrow with your friends?

Amy nodded.

Espio: I'll be going with you, just to keep you company.

She smiled happily and hugged her older brother. Espio jumped back into the driver's seat and drove to the house. When they got there they waited to see if her father was still there, he was. But, he left a note on the mail box before departing from the mansion. Amy got the note and read it aloud so Espio could hear.

Amy: "Dear daughter, I hope that your well and happy with your free lifestyle that you've lived for all these years without me and your mother. That'll soon be ending when we take everything from you and run your life the way it should have been from the start."

Not even half way through the message and neither Espio nor Amy could believe that Arrin could be this cruel. Not wanting her to read on or even listen to this shit, Espio took the note from Any's hands and put it in his breast pocket in his jacket.

* * *

_**Parents these days...they always jump to conclusions. This, sadly is the last chapter took book one. Look for the second book and comment on both please?**_


	6. Label me coutless

_**Chapter 6**_

That night was a little hectic for both Amy and Shadow. Amy was constantly hassled by her parents and oddly enough Sonic and Sally. She didn't know why those two were bothering her but she couldn't care less. Espio stayed over with Amy ever since her father decided to drop by unannounced.

Shadow however, was doing worse than that. He was destroying almost everything in his house. The only thing that stayed untouched was two pictures and his bedroom; the pictures consisted of his step sister, Maria, and another of Amy from the eighth grade. Right now he was cooling down in a wooden chair...tied is he tied up? Silver and Scourge came over to take(drag by force) Shadow to the beach like they planned before.

Shadow: Untie me or you'll be dead.

Silver: Your not scary Shadow.

Scourge: To you maybe,right now I'm terrified.

Scourge and Silver were busy cleaning up the mess that Shadow had made since he left school that day. Silver ventured further into the house. He picked up scattered debris as he walked into his room. He peeked his head into the door and saw that the room was completely void of any kind of destruction whatsoever. He saw that the only thing besides the bed and the sheets were two pictures on the night stand. He walked in the dimly lit room and sat on the bed. He picked up both the pictures and saw the person they portrayed. On was a wrinkled picture with muted color of a girl with blonde hair and a blue dress. She held in her arms a boy who looked only to be a year old. He had what seemed to be tan skin and black hair with red streaks. It was Shadow as a child. The other picture was of Amy. Shockingly, this was a picture from the time they were in the eighth grade. She was wearing her school uniform and her hair was at her shoulders. Silver could see why he kept this picture, it was because of Amy's eyes; they were practically shining brighter even in the picture.

Shadow: Put those down.

Silver turn to see Shadow had escaped from the chair and over powered Scourge. Silver put them down where they previously were and stood.

Silver: I apologize for entering your room without permission and for also touching your stuff as well.

Shadow: I don't care, just get out of my room so I can change into my swim shorts.

Silver: Swim shorts?

Shadow: I thought you guys came here to take me to the beach like we planned?

Silver: Y-yeah but I thought you'd resist because you know that...

His sentence trailed off. Shadow knew who was referring to and didn't care whether he said the name or not.

Shadow: I don't care if Rose's gonna be there or not.

Silver: But you're in love with her, don't you think you'll have some problems not talking to the girl you love?

Shadow pondered this thought. Of course he'd have a problem with it! But, he also has to learn how to cope with it as well.

Shadow: It won't matter to me, as long as her happiness is contained and I am not apart of it.

Shadow walked into the room and rummaged through his drawers and pulled out black and red swim trunks. He stuffed them in a bag that he grabbed from under his bed.

Shadow: I'll take my motorcycle over.

Silver: Alright then. What did you do to Scourge?

Shadow smirked evil at the thought of what he did to his now favorite twin. He motioned for him to follow back into the living room where he was before bounded to the chair. Silver was stunned at what Shadow could and did to Scourge. Scourge was gagged with his own swim trunks leaving his lower half exposed. His wrists were tied to his ankles that were also tied to the back arms of the chair, spreading his legs apart, uncomfortably. Silver started laughing at the perdicament that he saw his friend in. Scourge grumbled angrily under his breath into his swimming shorts with a huge blush weighing itself on his cheeks. All four of them.

Silver: This room being destroyed? $85. Shadow's ripped gym shorts? $44.

Silver took out his camera phone and started taking pictures of doppleganger in a sexy but funny pose.

Silver: Taking these pictures and showing it to the rest of your family and our friends? PRICELESS! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Silver broke down laughing and hit the floor. Shadow thought that that was a little much and that he should've thought of taking pictures first. He walked over to Scourge and effortlessly ripped the ropes that he used to tie him with. His legs fell down on the carpet floor with a thud, his arms wrapped the back of the chair. he pulled his slightly damp shorts from his mouth and glared angrily at Shadow peering over his sunglasses.

Scourge: So not cool bro.

Shadow: Then next time you don't poke my nose with a broom. I have a bad allergic reaction to dust.

Shadow walked away from the two and grabbed the keys to his bike from the small coffee table sitting next to the front door. He left his own house leaving those two to lock up. His red kawasaki motorcycle was parked right outside of the house. He pressed a button on the key chain he had taking the alarm off of the bike. He hopped on knowingly without protection for his head, typical for him. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the beach. He parked his bike next to Rouge's motorcycle that was the same name but in lavender with pink hearts. 'I hate that bike...'Shadow thought angrily eyeing said monstrosity.

Rouge: Hello dark shadows.

He turned in the opposite direction to see the owner herself of the girly motorized vehicle. She was standing in front of him wearing a much too much revealing bikini. It was black and pink with floral designs. Shadow had to admitt that it was a very sexy outfit, but it was on the wrong person.

Shadow: Hey Rouge.

Rouge: I thought you'd be home sulking?

Shadow: I did, and was. But, some people, who shall remain nameless for now, thought that they could tie me to a chair and clean my house also trying to force me to go to the beach today.

Rouge: Oh?

'I knew that wouldn't work, next time Knuckles listen to me.' Rouge thought inwardly to herself on the grabbing plan gone wrong. Shadow dismounted from his better looking bike and turned the alarm on.

Shadow: Where's Knuckles at?

Rouge: He's over with Tails and Sonic having a water gun fight.

Shadow: Sonic? Why the hell is he here?

Rouge shrugged her shoulders answering his question. And as if on que, Sonic came running up the beach with a water gun in his hand laughing. Sonic stopped to see Rouge talking to Shadow.

Sonic: Hey Shadow!

Shadow didn't respond to his greeting. Sonic walked up to the two. Neither of them were happy about the other being there today. Sonic was now gonna fake his way on to Shadow's good side.

Sonic: C'mon now Shadow, why can't we go back to the way we used to be?

He gave his best cocky smile that was egging him on. Shadow growled lowly knowing that not only did he hear it but Knuckles and Tails who were walking up the beach heard it too. Shadow stepped closer to him but Rouge settled her hand on his chest trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

Shadow: If I were you than I wouldn't push my luck. You don't know how much I want to destroy you now.

Sonic seeing the rage build inside Shadow and slowly seeping out, stepped closer with a smiling deviousness that only made Shadow more infuriated.

Sonic: Unlike you, I protected Amy from something- specifically someone -from distracting her from what she really wants.

Shadow: And you think that you're what she wants?

Sonic: She's been in love with me since we were toddlers, I've got you beat. But not as beat as your cock in the shower room.

Shadow has had enough of this. But before he could lung at Sonic and wrap his burly hands around his scrawny neck he heard a motorbike coming up the road. They all looked back to see two people on a Kawasaki motorcycle. Everybody else couldn't tell who they were seeing as though their faces were concealed by the matching biker helmets. Except for Shadow that is. He knew, almost instantaneously who one of the said people were. The person that sat behind the driver had worn denim shorts and black flip-flops with a red flower perched stop her the straps. He knew that this unknown female to his friends was none other than Amy. He could tell by her subtle peach skin from just one look at her legs. The driver took off his helmet and looked at the young teenagers staring at him and Amy.

Espio: Hi there. I take it the you all are some of Amy's friends?

Several of them nodded. Shadow continued to stare at Amy who refused to take her helmet off knowing that he was gazing harshly at her. Espio noticed the staring emanating strongly from Shadow.

Espio: Your Shadow aren't you?

He asked pointing directly at him. Shadow stood shocked for a minute and then nodded.

Espio: I take it that you're the guy who is a little friendly with himself last week weren't you?

He had sort of smirking anger towards him. It wasn't to make him feel angry enough to retaliate but to show that he needs to stay away from Amy for a while before he can patch things up with here. Espio looked back to see that Amy wouldn't take off the helmet and that she wouldn't let go of him.

Espio: C'mon now sis, take the helmet off.

She looked up at him with the helmet still on making it seem like she was giving him puppy-dog eyes. It didn't work on him. She regretfully took the helmet off and showed everybody-except Shadow-her other side.

Sonic: OH MY GOSH IT'S PINK LUNAR!


	7. Devil in her bikini

Chapter 7

Sonic ran up to the bike holding his favorite super star pop idol. But before he could grab her hands and scream at the top of his lungs asking her questions and confessing his love, he was stopped by Espio who face palmed him before he got too close.

Espio: Back off scum bag.

As stern as his voice was, it posed no threat to Sonic in the least.

Sonic: Miss Pink Lunar! Don't you remember me?! From two weeks ago?

Amy knew well who he was, considering he ruined her love life with Shadow.

Amy: Yeah I remember you, you're the guy who not only entered my house without permission but aren't you also the guy who ruined my cousins' social life?

She asked angrily with a hint of regret in her voice towards Shadow. Sonic stepped back trying to figure out how she knew about this! Sure, he knew that Amy and PL were relatives but he would've never guessed that they would talk to each other like they were siblings.

Sonic: I didn't do it purposely to hurt her...

Amy: I know, you did it purposely to hurt they guy she has...feelings for.

When she said the last part she said it slowly and with a small blush creeping on to her cheeks. Shadow felt the same way. He knew that Amy liked him but to what extent she liked him he really didn't know. Amy glanced over to see Shadow with narrowed eyes and shaking fists. He was angry with her for even showing her face and then realizing her love for him. She can't blame him for it though. Amy got off the bike and gave Espio her helmet.

Espio: Do you want me to stay here with you or do you want me to leave, its your choice.

Amy: I'd rather you stay please, just so he...

Pointing to Sonic who was off in some distant reality of realization.

Amy:...doesn't get anywhere near me today.

Espio: Ok, let me park the bike and set up everything.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly gaining Sonic jealous attention.

Espio: Hey you two!

Espio yelled towards Knuckles and Shadow who were nothing if not paying close attention.

Espio: Can you watch her for me and make sure that this "Sonic" fellow here is not within twenty feet of her?

Knuckles: Sure, of course.

Knuckles seemed very eager to help a very huge pop idol out even if he didn't get paid. Shadow nodded as his response.

Espio: Thanks!

Espio rode off popping a wheely half way down the road. Rouge walked past a star dazed Sonic and tapped Amy on her shoulder. She turned to look at her and smiled warmly. With a hunch, Rouge could've sworn that the person standing before her was Amy.

Rouge: Mind this blithering imbecile, I'm begging you. Hi, my name is-

Amy: Rouge, I know who you are.

Rouge: How?

Amy: Amy talks fondly of you and the rest of her friends as if you were her family.

Rouge: That sweet little angel. So I take it that you know the rest of the crew then huh?

Amy nodded. Being Pink Lunar in front of her friends made it seem like she had to meet them all over again. Rouge walked Amy over to Knuckles and Shadow who were temporary bodyguards till Espio got back.

Rouge: This is my boyfriend Knuckles.

She said motioning to the hair soaked red-head in bright red swim shorts. Knuckles waved to her with the same hand that was holding the water gun.

Knuckles: Hiya! I hear that your music is something to be feared and cherished?

Amy: I get a lot of help from Amy.

Knuckles: So most of the songs you have are written by Amy?

Amy: Yea, she's a little shy when she'd get on stage and sing as a kid.

Rouge had a feeling that Shadow and Pink Lunar already knew each other but she just wanted to see the kind of reaction from them.

Rouge: And I know that Amy introduced you to the sulking somber master.

She said as she pointed towards Shadow.

Amy: Hi again Shadow.

She was being a little shy like she first was when her crush on Shadow had just developed.

Shadow: Hey, Lunar.

And just like he does with Amy's real name he uses the last part of her name instead of the first. He couldn't look her straight in her eyes from a fear that he may say something totally wrong.

Amy: Amy's at home and she's fine now.

'Your not at home dammit, and I hate it when you talk about yourself in third person.' Shadow thought as he grumbled under his breath. Amy could clearly see that he was still upset with her for not returning his feelings.

Amy: She also wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for what she said and that...

She trailed off fearing that she, herself, might do something stupid and show her identity to everyone. Shadow glanced over at her waiting for her to finish her sentence. He could she that she was struggling with both herself and her alter ego on whether or not to show her feelings for him.

Shadow: You don't have to say it, I know where she's getting at.

Amy looked up at him to see the same smirk on his face that she loves.

Shadow: But the bet that we have is back on since she forgave me.

Amy: Why not, I'll text her later.

Amy giggled and Shadow smirked. Sonic on the other hand was burning a fuse over two things. One; he was forbidden from being within twenty feet of Pink Lunar's glorious presence, two; Shadow persuaded Amy somehow without him knowing and made her forgive him by force of some kind. 'Why is it that he can somehow wiggle is way back into that retched girls' heart without even leaving his own house!? I should know I had Tails show me how to hook up those troublesome things overnight!' Sonic thought as his own dastardly plan has failed him dreadfully. 'That's it, I need to get to the source, which just so happens to be the one person who loves me most...'

**Who are you talking about you idiot?**

'What the hell?! Who is in my mind while I'm trying to plan some evil?!'

**I am! The narrator of this story!**

'Why is it that you decide to show up and talk to one of us now? And out of all people you chose to talk to me?! I feel touched and slightly disturbed.'

**Whatever, but I'm gonna let you in on a little secret though...**

'What is it?' Without even a subtle hint of curiosity in his voice for what the narrator is about to tell him.

**...You know what?! With you acting like an ass all time I'm just gonna let you have your cake and EAT IT TOO!**

In some sort of odd way Sonic heard the narrator's foot steps stomping on the ground of his mind. It stopped to mumble some very vulgar words and search for her house keys in her jean pockets. Finally fishing them out she inserted the key in its respected whole thus opening the door and slamming it behind her in a huff. Sonic couldn't believe why this took place in only his mind and nobody else. He turned to see that everybody had left down the beach and that Shadow and Knuckles were huddled closely towards Pink Lunar. He followed but subconsciously kept a respectful twenty-foot distance from her fearing Shadow would actually tear his head off.

Sonic: You win this round with Pink Lunar Shadow, but mark my words, you will let go of Amy Rose.

He chuckled evilly at his maniacal plan to rip Shadow from Amy better than the first plan that was brought on by a whim. Sonic slung the water gun over his shoulder and settled his left hand on his left hip. He jolted his hip from right to left.

Sonic: She's in for the ride of her life. But Shadow won't be in it.

Sonic walked up the dune and down the sandy beach towards the rest of the gang. Everybody looked up to see him walking towards them, specifically Pink Lunar. Shadow moved closer to her making her tightly packed between Knuckles and himself.

Shadow: Didn't Espio say to stay away from her?

Sonic: Espio can't do shit, I can do whatever I want.

Amy: Not around me your not.

Sonic moved closer to her only to bump chest with Knuckles. He stopped and stared at Amy with an avenging lust of hunger. Amy felt his eyes tearing her clothes off rapidly. Shadow stood and dragged Amy along with him to the eating area farther down the beach. They sat together in the spaced three walled hut.

Amy: I think that he's trying to break us apart, for good.

Shadow: Well, he's not gonna get the chance to this time.

They sat in silence for a second watching the birds and clouds move in the sky with no horrible looming darkness threatening them with woe. Amy saw the swiftness in them and how they moved, she wished her life could be like that, in the clouds.

Shadow: About that video...

She jolted her head towards him to see that he was facing the opposite direction and his tail was twitching furiously.

Shadow: That video that Sonic showed of me, masturbating. It was because I couldn't hold in my feelings for you any longer and when Silver asked me a question about you and I guess I lost control.

Amy: Teenage hormones can do that to you sometimes. But I can't say that you weren't wrong for trying to releave yourself of that.

Shadow: I seriously didn't want you to know that I did that. I wanted to tell you that I did that when I confessed my feelings for you.

Amy: As backwards as the situation became you still did though, but I was blinded by rage knowing that Sonic did this. I'm sorry for that.

Shadow: No need to be sorry, I think that I deserve a bit of that anger from you though.

Amy moved closer to him with her confusion emanating from her knowing that he felt it. Shadow turned to her to stare into giant orbs of swirling emerald vortexes. He looked straight up towards the sky averting her gaze.

Amy: Would you look at me already?!

Shadow: Something bad might happen if I keep staring at you Rose.

Amy: And, you know me and I...somewhat know you, but still you should trust me even if we both know something bad might happen.

Espio: I recommend for something like that not to happen please.

They both nearly jumped out of their skin hearing the subtle calm voice of Espio who was reading the newspaper in the spaced three walled hut. Amy knew that he was listening to the conversation. Not to say that she knew from the very beginning that he was there but that since he said that only proved that he was listening to them talk.

Shadow: Espio, I take it that you were sitting there listening in on the conversation for a reason?

Espio: Correct.

Amy: I hate it when you do that.

Espio: Get use to it sis'.

Shadow looked at the both of them for a second. When Espio said, "sis'", was he implying that he was Amy's biological older brother?

Espio: No, we're not blood related even though we happen to act like it a lot.

Shadow: How'd you-

Amy: Espio has some strange ability to read other people thoughts which I told him not to do in public.

Espio: Not gonna.

Amy: Rude.

Espio folded the paper up and sat it on the table that he was sitting next to. He stood and walked out of the hut passing his figurative little sister and her love interest. he looked at his black and green watch that Amy had gotten him a while back. He saw that the time was twenty minutes past four and that today seemed to be going in both of their favors. He looked back at the two to see that they were staring at him with quizzical looks.

Espio: Look, I'm all for both of you being together and what not just as long the both of you don't do anything stupid enough to get your names put in the newspaper. But both of you keep the Shadow and Amy relationship on a low.

Amy: But what about our friends? They're going to be watching us for a while because of last week.

Espio: Then pretend to still be mad at each other than.

Amy: What about Cream, she's the only other person who knows about us.

Espio: Don't underestimate her sis'. I think she's the one who wanted you two to be together in the first place.

Amy and Shadow kept that in thought but they were rudely interrupted when they heard loud, obnoxious, nya cat songs coming from the cherry red convertible that was pulling up now. Shit. It was Sally. She got out of the car wearing nothing but her skimpy sky blue and caramel colored bikini. She wears big pink sunglasses and a giant beige sun hat that was an obstruction to her driving and others driving behind her. She spots the gang all sitting under a hoard of umbrellas. She strutted her stuff over towards them and noticed that Shadow was sitting to someone who looked like Amy and another hot guy.


	8. Untimely beach fun

Chapter 7

Sonic ran up to the bike holding his favorite super star pop idol. But before he could grab her hands and scream at the top of his lungs asking her questions and confessing his love, he was stopped by Espio who face palmed him before he got too close.

Espio: Back off scum bag.

As stern as his voice was, it posed no threat to Sonic in the least.

Sonic: Miss Pink Lunar! Don't you remember me?! From two weeks ago?

Amy knew well who he was, considering he ruined her love life with Shadow.

Amy: Yeah I remember you, you're the guy who not only entered my house without permission but aren't you also the guy who ruined my cousins' social life?

She asked angrily with a hint of regret in her voice towards Shadow. Sonic stepped back trying to figure out how she knew about this! Sure, he knew that Amy and PL were relatives but he would've never guessed that they would talk to each other like they were siblings.

Sonic: I didn't do it purposely to hurt her...

Amy: I know, you did it purposely to hurt they guy she has...feelings for.

When she said the last part she said it slowly and with a small blush creeping on to her cheeks. Shadow felt the same way. He knew that Amy liked him but to what extent she liked him he really didn't know. Amy glanced over to see Shadow with narrowed eyes and shaking fists. He was angry with her for even showing her face and then realizing her love for him. She can't blame him for it though. Amy got off the bike and gave Espio her helmet.

Espio: Do you want me to stay here with you or do you want me to leave, its your choice.

Amy: I'd rather you stay please, just so he...

Pointing to Sonic who was off in some distant reality of realization.

Amy:...doesn't get anywhere near me today.

Espio: Ok, let me park the bike and set up everything.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly gaining Sonic jealous attention.

Espio: Hey you two!

Espio yelled towards Knuckles and Shadow who were nothing if not paying close attention.

Espio: Can you watch her for me and make sure that this "Sonic" fellow here is not within twenty feet of her?

Knuckles: Sure, of course.

Knuckles seemed very eager to help a very huge pop idol out even if he didn't get paid. Shadow nodded as his response.

Espio: Thanks!

Espio rode off popping a wheely half way down the road. Rouge walked past a star dazed Sonic and tapped Amy on her shoulder. She turned to look at her and smiled warmly. With a hunch, Rouge could've sworn that the person standing before her was Amy.

Rouge: Mind this blithering imbecile, I'm begging you. Hi, my name is-

Amy: Rouge, I know who you are.

Rouge: How?

Amy: Amy talks fondly of you and the rest of her friends as if you were her family.

Rouge: That sweet little angel. So I take it that you know the rest of the crew then huh?

Amy nodded. Being Pink Lunar in front of her friends made it seem like she had to meet them all over again. Rouge walked Amy over to Knuckles and Shadow who were temporary bodyguards till Espio got back.

Rouge: This is my boyfriend Knuckles.

She said motioning to the hair soaked red-head in bright red swim shorts. Knuckles waved to her with the same hand that was holding the water gun.

Knuckles: Hiya! I hear that your music is something to be feared and cherished?

Amy: I get a lot of help from Amy.

Knuckles: So most of the songs you have are written by Amy?

Amy: Yea, she's a little shy when she'd get on stage and sing as a kid.

Rouge had a feeling that Shadow and Pink Lunar already knew each other but she just wanted to see the kind of reaction from them.

Rouge: And I know that Amy introduced you to the sulking somber master.

She said as she pointed towards Shadow.

Amy: Hi again Shadow.

She was being a little shy like she first was when her crush on Shadow had just developed.

Shadow: Hey, Lunar.

And just like he does with Amy's real name he uses the last part of her name instead of the first. He couldn't look her straight in her eyes from a fear that he may say something totally wrong.

Amy: Amy's at home and she's fine now.

'Your not at home dammit, and I hate it when you talk about yourself in third person.' Shadow thought as he grumbled under his breath. Amy could clearly see that he was still upset with her for not returning his feelings.

Amy: She also wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for what she said and that...

She trailed off fearing that she, herself, might do something stupid and show her identity to everyone. Shadow glanced over at her waiting for her to finish her sentence. He could she that she was struggling with both herself and her alter ego on whether or not to show her feelings for him.

Shadow: You don't have to say it, I know where she's getting at.

Amy looked up at him to see the same smirk on his face that she loves.

Shadow: But the bet that we have is back on since she forgave me.

Amy: Why not, I'll text her later.

Amy giggled and Shadow smirked. Sonic on the other hand was burning a fuse over two things. One; he was forbidden from being within twenty feet of Pink Lunar's glorious presence, two; Shadow persuaded Amy somehow without him knowing and made her forgive him by force of some kind. 'Why is it that he can somehow wiggle is way back into that retched girls' heart without even leaving his own house!? I should know I had Tails show me how to hook up those troublesome things overnight!' Sonic thought as his own dastardly plan has failed him dreadfully. 'That's it, I need to get to the source, which just so happens to be the one person who loves me most...'

**Who are you talking about you idiot?**

'What the hell?! Who is in my mind while I'm trying to plan some evil?!'

**I am! The narrator of this story!**

'Why is it that you decide to show up and talk to one of us now? And out of all people you chose to talk to me?! I feel touched and slightly disturbed.'

**Whatever, but I'm gonna let you in on a little secret though...**

'What is it?' Without even a subtle hint of curiosity in his voice for what the narrator is about to tell him.

**...You know what?! With you acting like an ass all time I'm just gonna let you have your cake and EAT IT TOO!**

In some sort of odd way Sonic heard the narrator's foot steps stomping on the ground of his mind. It stopped to mumble some very vulgar words and search for her house keys in her jean pockets. Finally fishing them out she inserted the key in its respected whole thus opening the door and slamming it behind her in a huff. Sonic couldn't believe why this took place in only his mind and nobody else. He turned to see that everybody had left down the beach and that Shadow and Knuckles were huddled closely towards Pink Lunar. He followed but subconsciously kept a respectful twenty-foot distance from her fearing Shadow would actually tear his head off.

Sonic: You win this round with Pink Lunar Shadow, but mark my words, you will let go of Amy Rose.

He chuckled evilly at his maniacal plan to rip Shadow from Amy better than the first plan that was brought on by a whim. Sonic slung the water gun over his shoulder and settled his left hand on his left hip. He jolted his hip from right to left.

Sonic: She's in for the ride of her life. But Shadow won't be in it.

Sonic walked up the dune and down the sandy beach towards the rest of the gang. Everybody looked up to see him walking towards them, specifically Pink Lunar. Shadow moved closer to her making her tightly packed between Knuckles and himself.

Shadow: Didn't Espio say to stay away from her?

Sonic: Espio can't do shit, I can do whatever I want.

Amy: Not around me your not.

Sonic moved closer to her only to bump chest with Knuckles. He stopped and stared at Amy with an avenging lust of hunger. Amy felt his eyes tearing her clothes off rapidly. Shadow stood and dragged Amy along with him to the eating area farther down the beach. They sat together in the spaced three walled hut.

Amy: I think that he's trying to break us apart, for good.

Shadow: Well, he's not gonna get the chance to this time.

They sat in silence for a second watching the birds and clouds move in the sky with no horrible looming darkness threatening them with woe. Amy saw the swiftness in them and how they moved, she wished her life could be like that, in the clouds.

Shadow: About that video...

She jolted her head towards him to see that he was facing the opposite direction and his tail was twitching furiously.

Shadow: That video that Sonic showed of me, masturbating. It was because I couldn't hold in my feelings for you any longer and when Silver asked me a question about you and I guess I lost control.

Amy: Teenage hormones can do that to you sometimes. But I can't say that you weren't wrong for trying to releave yourself of that.

Shadow: I seriously didn't want you to know that I did that. I wanted to tell you that I did that when I confessed my feelings for you.

Amy: As backwards as the situation became you still did though, but I was blinded by rage knowing that Sonic did this. I'm sorry for that.

Shadow: No need to be sorry, I think that I deserve a bit of that anger from you though.

Amy moved closer to him with her confusion emanating from her knowing that he felt it. Shadow turned to her to stare into giant orbs of swirling emerald vortexes. He looked straight up towards the sky averting her gaze.

Amy: Would you look at me already?!

Shadow: Something bad might happen if I keep staring at you Rose.

Amy: And, you know me and I...somewhat know you, but still you should trust me even if we both know something bad might happen.

Espio: I recommend for something like that not to happen please.

They both nearly jumped out of their skin hearing the subtle calm voice of Espio who was reading the newspaper in the spaced three walled hut. Amy knew that he was listening to the conversation. Not to say that she knew from the very beginning that he was there but that since he said that only proved that he was listening to them talk.

Shadow: Espio, I take it that you were sitting there listening in on the conversation for a reason?

Espio: Correct.

Amy: I hate it when you do that.

Espio: Get use to it sis'.

Shadow looked at the both of them for a second. When Espio said, "sis'", was he implying that he was Amy's biological older brother?

Espio: No, we're not blood related even though we happen to act like it a lot.

Shadow: How'd you-

Amy: Espio has some strange ability to read other people thoughts which I told him not to do in public.

Espio: Not gonna.

Amy: Rude.

Espio folded the paper up and sat it on the table that he was sitting next to. He stood and walked out of the hut passing his figurative little sister and her love interest. he looked at his black and green watch that Amy had gotten him a while back. He saw that the time was twenty minutes past four and that today seemed to be going in both of their favors. He looked back at the two to see that they were staring at him with quizzical looks.

Espio: Look, I'm all for both of you being together and what not just as long the both of you don't do anything stupid enough to get your names put in the newspaper. But both of you keep the Shadow and Amy relationship on a low.

Amy: But what about our friends? They're going to be watching us for a while because of last week.

Espio: Then pretend to still be mad at each other than.

Amy: What about Cream, she's the only other person who knows about us.

Espio: Don't underestimate her sis'. I think she's the one who wanted you two to be together in the first place.

Amy and Shadow kept that in thought but they were rudely interrupted when they heard loud, obnoxious, nya cat songs coming from the cherry red convertible that was pulling up now. Shit. It was Sally. She got out of the car wearing nothing but her skimpy sky blue and caramel colored bikini. She wears big pink sunglasses and a giant beige sun hat that was an obstruction to her driving and others driving behind her. She spots the gang all sitting under a hoard of umbrellas. She strutted her stuff over towards them and noticed that Shadow was sitting to someone who looked like Amy and another hot guy.


	9. The truth is well

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Sally seemed to have a plan cooking in her overly dressed and teased brain of hers as she strutted down the beach towards her peers under the umbrellas.

Sally: Hello everybody!

Her voice was annoying but the didn't stop some of them from waving to her as a response. She stood under the beach umbrella in front of everybody.

Sally: So, where's Amy and Shadow? Take it those two couldn't show their faces at school why so why should they show them here right?

She laughed like any girl who would call a bitch would. Sonic smiled like he always did when Sally was around him.

Sonic: Hey Sally, didn't think you'd actually show up.

Sally: Well you know me, I show up to things where the people are and I always wear extravagant things for eyes to stare at.

She motioned to her perfect bikini outfit that seemed to catch Knuckles eyes for a split moment. Rouge saw this and smacked the back of his head with her right-wing.

Sally: And I'm definitely not like Amy who can't do anything with that drab appearance with her died pink hair of hers.

Silver: What makes you think that her hair was died that color anyway?

Sally: She always has blonde strands falling out of her hair so she must be a natural dumb blonde.

Again with the laugh at the end of every sentence that she has including insults and Amy. Sally looked above the heads of her subjects to see the three people that she eyed when she arrived. They were now walking over towards them.

Sally: Who are those three back there.

Everybody looked in the direction she was facing and then turned back to answer her question.

Rouge: That's Shadow, Pink Lunar and her manager Espio.

Sally: Pink Lunar?

Everybody nodded their heads and turned to hear the laughter coming from the trio. Sally couldn't even fathom how much this was even possible in this ear of stupidity. How was it that these bunch of blithering idiots could have the chance to either meet or be at the same beach as such pop star idol Pink Lunar?! Sally shrugged it off and walked over to the three. They stared at her wondering what she would do.

Shadow: What're you doing here Sally?

Sally: Didn't we discus this Shady-poo?

She said this like she was speaking to a chihuahua. She walked over to him and laid her fingers on his chest trailing them up and down his abs tracing the muscles.

Sally: We all said that we'd come here, and I thought that now that you don't have to be tied down by that pink menace anymore, I thought that we could start spending some time together.

Amy: I think not.

Sally, Shadow and everybody else looked straight towards her. She stepped in and moved her hands from Shadow's chest. She stood in front of him dominantly.

Amy: Amy wouldn't like it if you messed with him.

Sally: Look, I feel your pain for even being related to her.

Amy: Pain?

Sally: Why wouldn't you not feel pain? Amy has a tendency to not get things through her big, pink, cheaply died head of hers that people are only friends with her because of you.

Amy: No their not.

As calmly as the words left her mouth, the air around them became riddled with a pungent, sour, odor of animosity.

Amy: I wouldn't be what I am today if it wasn't for Amy. Amy's personality is what got me this career in the first place. I'd still be at home by myself having her teach me if she weren't the one to push me to sing for the record producers from the start.

Sally already couldn't believe that Amy, who was related to Pink Lunar, who now she even can't articulate about why somebody of Pink Lunar's talents ever needed some one like Amy in the first place. Disregarding the argument of Sally trying to bring Shadow over to the dark side, she smiled and yells.

Amy: Who wants to go surfing?!

Just by the sound of that everybody jumped up with joy and grabbed their boards that were leaning against the changing rooms. Rouge and Blaze didn't know how to surf stayed on the sand under some umbrellas relaxing. Sally had all the intentions of doing the same but under her own umbrella but Sonic pulled her aside before her thoughts could be put into action.

Sally: What the hell are you doing?!

Sonic: I need you for something real quick.

She saw the he was feeling a bit frantic about something and his grasp on her arms was painfully tightening each second. She immediately thought that he was going to ask her to do something vulgar. It's not like this wouldn't be the first time she's been asked but it also wouldn't be the first times she's done it either. However, she ripped her arm away from him and stepped back.

Sally: I deal with enough vulgarity at school and in my estate, I don't need this from you either Sonic.

Sonic stood quizzically at her statement about Sally, himself and a supposed vulgarity that some how brought it's way into a conversation it had no point in being in.

Sonic: What the hell are you talking 'bout Acorn?

Sally, who just realized that they were on totally two different pages, smiled sheepishly and laughed.

Sally: Never mind my moment of stupidity, what were you saying?

Sonic: We need to come up with a plan to break Amy, Shadow and Pink Lunar apart. We need to somehow pit all three of them against each other.

Sally: Sounds like a good plan. But we'll have to do it when Espio's not here.

Sonic: I know, that bastard wouldn't let me go near her and had the nerve to tell Knuckles and Shadow to be her temporary body guards.

Sally: You know what? Now that I think about it, Pink Lunar and Amy have too much of a similarity in their appearances.

Sonic looked at her like she was nuts.

Sonic: Of course their gonna look almost alike, their cousins.

Sally: Are you sure?

Sonic thought on this for a minute. Now that Sally brought it up, he's never seen Amy or Pink Lunar in the same room together. And neither of them talk much about the other.

Sonic: Yeah your right.

Sally: I knew that little pink hair dye was lying about something.

Sonic: Amy's hair is naturally pink.

Sally: I beg to differ.

Sally reached into her hand woven beach bag and pulled out a bag with long strands of long blonde hair that had little spots of blue in them. Sonic took one of the hair strands out of the plastic bag and looked at it more closely. He saw the cobalt blue color sitting on the blonde hair and thought that it was peculiar.

Sonic: How did you even come by this?

Sally: Dorine helps out the coach sometimes in the locker room cleaning up and she found a hair brush sitting on the bench in front of Amy and Cream's locker.

Sonic: That could be any other girls hair that you picked up from the brush.

Sally shook her head saying that his hypothesis was highly unlikely.

Sally: It couldn't have been. In the layout of the girls locker room, a majority of the girls with blonde hair that have the same class as Amy, Cream and myself are on the far left of the locker room where the door is connected to the gym. Only one blonde in one the side that connects to the hallways and that Cream.

Sonic: Case closed then, it was Creams hair brush and her hair.

Sally face palmed mentally and physically seeing the stupidity in his statement.

Sally: Yes, Cream's hair is blonde but can you explain the blue cobalt spots in them?

Sonic looked confused and he also had the appearance of a struggle.

Sally: What I'm saying is that since Cream is the only blonde girl in the brunette section of the locker room and that the hair brush that was found was Amy's hair brush means that either she died her hair or...

Her sentence trailed on to other possible thoughts that might explain her conclusion on the unidentified hair follicles on Amy's hair brush. She turned to the group of people who were in the water surfing. She noticed that Shadow and Pink Lunar were inseparable.

Sally: That's it.

Sonic stared in the direction that she was staring in and saw Shadow with Pink Lunar. His blood started to boil.

Sally: I think that the pop idol of the year has a major secret she's hiding.

Sonic: I think I see what you mean.

Espio: And I see what you two are getting at.

They jumped at the sultry, subtle voice of Espio. They looked behind them to see him searching in his bag for something. He pulled out his softly vibrating cell phone to see that he had a call coming in. Sally and Sonic could see that the call was from somebody that he didn't like.

Espio: If you two know what's good for you then you'll leave my little sister alone with her life, that includes Amy as well.

Sally: And if we don't listen to you?

Espio Answered his cell phone and told the person on the other end to hold on a second. He walked up to them with a fire in his golden amber eyes.

Espio: I care deeply for Amy and Pink Lunar. I watch over them both as if they were my flesh and blood. If you two ever so much as to make them cry, like you did to Amy twice already, then you both will be looking into the eyes of the juvenile justice system wishing that you would've been nice to them from the start. Do I make myself clear.

His voice grew deeper till he stopped. His eyes were wide and angry with rage. Sonic caved in and nodded. Espio looked towards Sally for her answer. She slowly nodded showing that she understood. Espio smiled and walked away. His put his phone back to his ear.

Espio: What do you want Arrin?

Arrin: Where are you?! I went to your office to find you and your assistant said that you took the day off.

Espio: Yeah, so what if I did.

Arrin: I wanted to talk to you about Amy!

Espio: There is nothing to talk about! We discussed this over a million times, Amy wants nothing to do with you or Mayrie.

Arrin: She's lying! She's had this lavish lifestyle for over how many years now and she hasn't mentioned anything about us in her speeches when she got awards!

Espio walked further from the umbrellas and the kids playing in the water. He came across a huge palm tree and sat under it. He rubbed his temples and kept talking.

Espio: Is that what your really worried about?

Arrin: What?

Espio: You want Amy back in your custody because you want recognition that you and Mayrie are the ones who gave birth to a talented prodigy. Last I remember, Carol and Joseph were the ones that took not only you but Mayrie's talent and used it for their own greed. Did they not?

After saying this Espio could hear Arrin's breathing hitch. He was panting heavily at the mention of the two names. The two names Espio mentioned were of the two oldest managers in Bon-Fire Records. Carol Radcliff and Joseph Brimmer were the top managers and agents at Bon-Fire Records, they were cut throat at doing their jobs. Carol was Arrin' manager when he turned twelve and was discovered to be the best child magician in America. Mayrie had Joseph when she was discovered for being the next star actress and dancer. They worked them almost to death, literally.

Arrin: Please, I just want to be with my daughter again.

Espio: Well then, that's her decision to whether she wants to be involved with you two. Let this be the last time you call me today.

Arrin had said something but was cut off when Espio closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket with anger brewing. He looked out towards the bright sea horizon seeing the kids having fun in the water...but there was no sign of SHADOW AND AMY! Where the hell did those two go?! Espio kept a calm, cool composure on his face while he scanned the horizon. Nothing. He turned his head towards the west where the trees were. If anything, he has a very strong feeling that their in there. Espio traveled the short distance from the shade to the green canopy dripping with rays of sunshine and fresh rain water.

Deep in the

rain watered palm tree canopy, Shadow and Amy sat together in a small pool under a waterfall. Shadow was splashing water on to Amy as she tried to take cover from the refreshing cold water attack. Amy was giggling like she was before any of this nonsense happened. Amy looked down at her denim shorts to see that they were completely soaked through.

Amy: Time out Shadow! I need to take these shorts off.

Shadow stopped his playing around and watched Amy trudge over to the edge of the natural pool. Sitting on the cool grass, Amy lifted her legs out of the water began to unzip her shorts. She was about to touch the zipper when she felt a strong gaze burning through her body. She turned to see Shadow staring at her with the most perverted smirk that he's ever shown to her.

Amy: Shadow, are you ok?

Shadow: I'm more than ok now. Lie down.

Amy: Wait, what?!

Shadow: Don't you remember? When we both apologized to each other we both agreed that the bet was back on, am I right.

'Damn, I totally forgot about that! However, I love it when he takes control!' Amy thought as she did as Shadow commanded. Her long soaked hair sprawled out beneath her. She let her hands rest on her stomach and chest as he trudged through the water towards her. Shadow now stood tall in front of her with a menacing smirk plastered on to his face.

Amy: You seem a little too happy about this Shadow.

Shadow: "Happy," is an understatement about how I feel right now.

Amy: I'm intrigued and at the same time scared of what you're going to do to me.

Shadow leaned forwards laying his body squarely on hers. At first she felt that his body was freezing cold from the water and then the heating sensation from his own body. Shadow planted his elbows on either side of her head while he stared at her with not only lust but also with passion.

Shadow: Wrap your legs around my hips doll.

She did as told and firmly wrapped her strong legs around his muscular hips.

Shadow: Good girl. Now, wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight.

Amy: Yes master.

She pulled her arms from under him and wrapped them around his neck. She felt his hair tickling her arms making her ears twitch.

Shadow: Are you holding on tight?

Amy: Yes.

Shadow: Good.

He lifted her from the grass and held her tightly to his body.

Shadow: Hold your breath now.

Amy was confused now. 'If he's doing I think he's doing then I wont being wearing these shorts for the rest of the day.' thought Amy as she complied with his demand. He smirked and turned his head both ways looking for any signs of other people watching them, there weren't any. As this only confused Amy even more, he turned back to look at her and rammed his lips to hers. This socked her to where she made a cute little squeaking noise that made him pull away.

Shadow: That was adorable Rose.

Hearing him say something like that made her face light up with joy. But literally, Shadow was looking at Amy whose face was completely red.

Espio: Awwwwww! You guys.

Shadow dropped Amy in the water at the sound of that over protective, brotherly voice. He turned to look where he left his shirt and sneakers to see Espio leaning against a tree and his duffle bag reading the latest pop culture magazine about Pink Lunar.


	10. Bloody night fight

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Espio was sitting at the bar reading the news paper with his feet kicked up and a water bottle on the counter. He folded the paper back into its original form showing that he was irritated and smoking a cigarette.

Espio: When I said that you two could be free nd open with your relationship, I didn't mean this free and open!

Amy and Shadow were not only angry about him being there-listening and watching in on them-but their mood was killed.

Amy: Epio, why are you even here I thought you went back to the studio to pick up something?

Espio took a long and hard drag of his cigarette still thinking of their little "deal", well their other "deal".

Epsio: I did, it was another letter from your father.

Amy: Huh?

With Espio already being there he explained the letter.

Amy: What?! What do you mean that they put a restraining order on Shadow?!

Shadow: They don't even know me, let alone know what I look like.

Espio: They do know were you go to school though, so apparently they talked your principle and he had no choice but to put the restraining order on him because they blackmailed him.

Shadow: How'd they do that?

Espio: Well Mr. Robotnick used to be apart of illegal experiments when he was in high school and it got him into trouble with the law on several occasions.

Well even though this was one thing to keep in mind when asking their principle on ideas for the next science fair, this also meant that her parents are starting become ruthless.

Amy: How stupid can they be, honestly.

Espio: Well, you get your smarts from your mother so yea this explains a lot.

Espio finished his cigarette and throws it into the trash can next to the counter. Amy hopped of the counter and went over to Espio, she puffed lower lip and sunk her head in to her shoulders. She looked p at her older brother with the biggest emerald jewels that he loves. He looked at her and rubbed her hair and her cheek.

Espio: Awww, you can't get rid of me that easily little girl.

Amy: DAMN IT!

Shadow: Was that your way of trying to get rid of him?

Amy: It was all I could think of at the moment.

Shadow: You have a hammer.

Amy: He took away from me this morning because he thought that I would use it on Sonic and Sally.

Espio: Though I made the right choice in taking it from you, I still shoud've used it on them myself.

Shadow: It would've improved the entire day.

Amy: Agreed. So I' gonna go to bed.

Shadow: I think I'll just go home, I'll come back in the morning to pick you up for school.

Espio: Don't worry about that, I'll take her to school myself, she gets distracted too easily.

Shadow understood that Amy had a short attention span, but when it came to him? Hell, she would've missed three months of school just looking at him work out. Shadow drank the rest of his drink and walked over to Amy. He stood behind her and patted her head while kissing her left cheek.

Shadow: I'll call you later Rose, sweet dreams tonight, too.

He walked away from her leaving her in a dazed state. He shook hands with Espio, it's like their brothers now.

Shadow: See ya Espio!

Espio: Night kid!

Amy held her hand up to her cheek where Shadow had kissed her. She could still feel his lips there, and his soft, low voice whispering to her about the ten things about her he can't live without.

Espio: Seems somebody left quite an impression on you!

He said in a sing-song voice and stiffling a little laugh. Amy, released from her trance, punched him in the arm. He retaliated by putting her in a head lock and giving her a nuggie. They stopped their joking around and they walked upstairs to Amy's bedroom.

Espio: Is this how you really feel about him?

Amy tuned to her older brother as she was taking her clothes off, he was facing the wall opposite of her closing his eyes out of respect for his little sisters' privacy.

Amy: Yeah, it is.

Espio: He has the qualities of a top-notch, gentleman-like, bad boy, greatest fighter, softy boyfriend.

She stepped into her white and green T-shirt and grey flannel pants. She sat on the bed and Espio loosened his tie around his neck.

Amy: Just don't call him a softy in front of his face, he'll get angry.

Espio: He won't be a match for me. But seriously...

He took his tie off and tied it around her head over her eyes. He began to take off his clothes and change into night wear that he leaves in her room. He changed into a black tank and purple flannel pants. He took the tie from Amy and took the remote sitting on the night stand. Amy, acting like a little kid, rolled over to the other side of the bed and let Espio lay where she previously sat. He pressed a button that opened the walls in front of the bed. A flat screen TV showed and the screen lit up to "America's Got Talent."

Espio: You know that there will be a lot of problems for you two, like there was today and last week, so all I'm telling you is that don't let others ruin your happiness. Don't let your insanity of all things that they caused, help them in the future.

Amy: You told me this when I was little, and I didn't even know what you were talking about.

Espio: Yeah, well your old enough now and don't say that you don't understand now.

Amy got under the covers and snuggled up to Espio. She laid her head in his lap.

Espio: Your never this close to me when I stay over, normally you sleep at the foot of the bed giving me more space to spread my arm-

Amy: Thank you.

He was caught off guard when she said that. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck. He put the remote down and put his right hand on her back.

Espio: Amy, you don't have to say that.

Amy: Of course I did, you came to the beach and put up with Sonic and Sally and all the things they did to me, you accepted Shadow...sorta, and then everything with mom and dad.

Espio: I'm supposed to do those things; I'm your older brother for god sakes. No blood relation whatsoever, but your brother nonetheless.

Amy: ANd that's what I love about you.

She squeezed him tighter and he threw his around her small body and hugged her.

Espio: And I'm glad to have a little sister like you.

Espio held her as she started to cry in his shoulder, he smoothed her hair down and kissed the side of her head.

Espio: C'mon big girl, you have school tomorrow and I have work as well. So why don't we get to bed?

She pulled away from him with her head held down, she knows that she's seen him cry before but it was never out of happiness. He lifted her head so he could see her face; it was stained with tears and covered in red blotches. Her watery eyes made her big emeralds look like the rivers in the Amazon. He wiped away some of the tears with his thumbs and chuckled.

Espio: Never seen you cry these kind of tears before.

Espio wiped the rest of her tears away with the bottom of his shirt, He laid her down next to him bringing the quilt up to her shoulders. He got under the cover and they watched TV till Amy fell asleep. Half way through the night, Espio wakes up to Amy tossing and turning in bed. He turns the lights on and tries to shake her awake.

Espio: Wake up! Amy, wake up! Open your eyes damn it! Open you eyes Amy!

It took him fifteen minutes to get her to wake up, and when she finally opened her eyes, she started crying and screaming. Espio has never seen her do this before, he's never seen her toss and turn this much in her sleep and then wake only to scream and cry. What exactly brought this on?

Amy: It hurts...i-i-it h-hurts...

Her hysteric crying ceased and she spoke through her hiccups.

Espio: Amy, what hurts? Tell me, what's wrong?!

The suspense was driving him into a corner, this is the first time as to where he has no clue as to whats going on with her. Amy started to curl into a ball and her crying hysteria began again. He threw the covers back wanting to know why she was curling into a ball.

Espio: Oh my god.

A majority of her T-shirt and her pants were soaked in blood, even the sheets were soaked. He looked down to see that even the blood was on his clothes. She's in pain, horrifying, excruciating pain. He grabbed his cell phone and blue tooth and put on one of her old flip-flops lying under the bed. He carried her the way she was knowing that If he made her stand that it would do more harm than good. 'How is she bleeding? Why is she bleeding like this and this much?! But that doesn't matter now I need to get to the hospital now.


	11. Play the Past and Present

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Tikal came rushing through the hospital doors almost knocking over patients and doctors who were leaving and coming in. She went to the receptionist desk and told her Amy's name.

Nurse: I'm sorry honey...

Her heavy New York accent, that suggested that she was from either Queens or Long Island, possibly, it was a rough guest. Not getting a full answer Tikal started to break down crying hearing that Amy-

Nurse: Your son is in critical condition and we need your insurance name...

She looked back up with teary eyes, she was talking on the phone from a headset that was hiding behind her large rabbit ears. She got the information from the other person on the other end of the line and hung up. She turned to Tikal with a smile.

Nurse: Hello dear, how can I help this evening...well morning?

She giggled and waited for her to answer.

Tikal: A friend of mine brought in his little sister with a serious injury just a little while ago.

She turned to the computer ready to type

Nurse: Alright, what's the name of the patient that came here?

Tikal: Amilia Lilliana Rose.

The nurse asked how to spell the name, of course. This was getting on her nerves; Amy is in a hospital bed in pain, Espio is more than likely giving the nursing staff hell and pacing back and forth outside of the emergency room.

Nurse: Ok sweetie, your friends are on the fourth floor in room 440. And, here's a visitors pass if you leave and want to come back.

Tikal: Thanks!

She said snatching the pass and clipping it to her orange blouse and running to the elevator. Once she got in the elevator, she felt the anxiety and tension build inside her. What happened to Amy? It couldn't have happened with that Shadow guy, Espio would be in jail by now if that were the case. Was it because of the trip to the beach? No, no, no! That's not right! Again, Espio was there with her along with Shadow! Grrr, Tikal was swaying back and forth moving her hands, fondling the buckles on her bag and mumbling to herself. And frankly, she didn't two rats asses knowing that other people on the elevator were staring at her! DING! The fourth floors' bell rung and she ran.

She ran to her left, seeing her mistake seeing that she went in the wrong direction she turned around and bumped into a woman who was pregnant and in a wheelchair. She ran further down the hall and made a sharp right turn, almost falling to the floor. But she didn't have to do anymore running. Espio sat at the end of the hall in a waiting chair with his head in his hands shaking vigorously.

Tikal: Espio!

She didn't care that she had to be quite in a hospital or that her screaming would wake a couple sleeping patients. Espio didn't move, he heard her beckon to him but he didn't move. She knew this was wrong if he didn't move. She slowly walked over to him. She stood in front of him clutching her tote strap with both her hands.

Tikal: She's okay...right?

He didn't answer. But, what was that on his hands? What was that red stuff on his hands, now that she noticed, and on the side of his clothes? Her eyes grew wide as the possibilities of what the red substance all over him could be. She took her left hand and clutched her stomach, her mouth hung open and her eyes let a waterfall of tears fall.

Espio: S-she's fine...sh-she had to g-get surgery done on...

She could see that it was painful for him, so painful that he couldn't even talk straight. She walked over and sat in the chair that was next to him. She sat her bag in her lap and looked up at the dull white ceiling. Now she could even say anything, only because she didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

Espio: It was bec-cause o-of her father...

He was trying to tell Tikal the story of how Amy had gotten her scar and why there at the hospital. He huffed and puffed and slowed his breathing with deep breaths. Tikal just stared up at the white ceiling, her eyes were shaking in her head and her vision was blurred with tears but she still listened to Espio. His deep breathing finally calmed him down to a point to where he can speak with less stuttering.

Espio: I was there when Amy was born, I watched as her mother gave birth to her after five and a half hours of intense labor. I even got to hold her, only because her mom passed out a couple of minutes after.

He laughed lightly at the memory.

Espio: She was so tiny, I could hold her in the palm of my hands. I put her in her little crib and her eyes opened when I put her down. Honestly she started crying and I had thought I did something wrong and then she smiled and giggled...The nurse said she had gas and I refused to believe it.

He wiped away the tears from his eyes while he laughed, Tikal laughed as well and held his shaking hand that sat on the armrest of their chairs.

Espio: I ran straight to Arrin to tell him the news before any of the nurses could get to him, but I saw that was a complete mistake.

His hand stopped shaking, but his breathing became shallow and his eyes grew wide with the fear from that day.

Espio: My exact words, " Arrin! Great news! You have a beautiful baby girl!" He was excited up untill I said "baby girl". At that point, his eyes went narrow and his earlier expression of enjoyment had dissipated from his face...

Tikal let his hand go and put her tote bag in her chair. She moved from her chair and sat on her knees in front of him she took his hand from the armrest and his other hand that covered his left eye.

Espio: He didn't say anything to me, he just went into the delivery room where Mayrie and Amy were resting and I followed him...nobody was in there but the four of us. I didn't notice till I heard him call Amy and Mayrie failures and then he...

He tried to say more but he clenched his teeth and crouched lower in his chair.

Espio: H-H-He took the scalpel from the little metal table, I yelled at him to not hurt Mayrie or Amy. I even tried jumping him and threatening him to stop this madness, but it was useless. He swatted me off and I fell to the floor near her crib and he stood over the both of us...He stared down at Amy like she was scum found under a boat...and then he took the scalpel and cut her stomach open.

Tikal shot her head at him to the shockingly frightening story that he's telling her.

Espio: I beat him till one of the nurses heard the commotion and called the cops. I was arrested for assault and he was arrested for false claims and attempted murder on his new-born.

Tikal: Espio-

Espio: He wanted to murder my little sister, MY little sister! He wanted to end her life because she wasn't what he wanted.

Tikal: Espio...

She stood and took his hands forcing him to stand up. She put her arms around his torso, he hesitated at first but then slowly put his arms around Tikal. He cried hysterically into her shoulder. What he neglected to tell her was that Arrin threatened Mayrie to have an abortion because she was pregnant with a girl, and after Espio was released and sued Arrin and Mayrie in private court, he took sole custody of Amy and Arrin and Mayrie gave up their rights as Amy's parents. A doctor came from the room that they were standing in front of.

Doctor: Uhhh, Mr. Tekken?

His head shot up and Tikal turned to face the doctor. The doctor saw that Amy must've meant something to them if they were crying so much to where they had red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Espio: Yes, is she ok? Is she going to be fine?!

Doctor: Calm down, your little sisters a trooper, she's going to be just fine.

A wave of relief washed over him and Tikal. Espio walked with the doctor while Tikal went into the room to see Amy. She walked in the dimly lit room and saw the nurse writing on the clipboard and then putting it on the hook at the end of the bed. She turned to Tikal showing her hunter green scrubs and her pointy fox ears.

Nurse: Are you a friend of the patient?

Tikal: Yes, a very close friend, she's technically family.

Nurse: I can tell by how loud you were when you came on this floor and when her older brother started screaming when you two were talking not too long ago.

The nurse looked over at Amy as she slept in the bed, she smiled.

Nurse: She has a fighting soul, stronger than any other that I've seen in this hospital out of the twenty years that I've worked here.

Tikal: Yeah, she's been through hell and high water for her whole life. She's a smart girl.

As the nurse left, Espio walked in and went straight to Amy's bedside. He held her hand as she slept in her bed. He smoothed back her hair that was slightly soaked with her sweat.

Tikal: I'll call her school and your job to let them know what happened.

Espio: No details for either please just let them know that we'll both be taking a couple of weeks off and that her homework needs to be sent to her e-mail.

Tikal: Understood.

Tikal walked over to Espio and kissed his forehead and blew Amy a kiss as she left. Espio sat in silence with Amy. He stared at her and brushed her hair back and stroked his finger across her cheek.

Espio: Wake up soon Amy, I want to see those big green diamonds of yours again.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, 'Honestly, how and I supposed to tell Shadow and Cream? They'll be devastated and more than likely, Shadow will go after Arrin.' Espio thought as he watched his little sister while playing the worse case scenario of Shadow vs. Arrin in his mind. And in his mind in that particular match, Shadow would win. Espio now thought about the scar inflicted on Amy years ago. He pulled the bed sheets down. As usual, he saw Amy's scar-less, bruise-less legs. Out of the several times Amy has been admitted to the hospital for other medical reason, he always lifted he gown to see the scar. Well, when he pulled back the gown and saw the scar, he nearly fell to the floor. The dried blood was still fresh, the stitches looked like they did when she first got them years ago. The birthmark going across her stomach made him feel like he missed another assault her father tried on her. He wanted to feel the scar, but thought it was best that he didn't.

Tikal: Espio, we have a problem.

Espio pulled the gown and the sheets back on Amy, and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. If there was any chance that she was awake, she could be a little sneak like her brother and listen in on their conversation. He walked outside with Tikal to see several people that he thought most likely not to see. The obvious would be Shadow and Cream, but they either brought along or were followed by their friends that he seen at the beach hours ago. Even Sally and Sonic.

Espio: What're you guys all doing here.

Shadow: Who cares about that now, how is she doing?

Espio: She's resting, the doctor said that her scar opened up because her skin wasn't as strong as it used to be years ago.

Cream: Do you think we can see her?

Everybody, except Shadow, begged and pleaded for Espio to let them in and see how she was doing.

Espio: Calm down, first off and yes you can and carefull to not make too much noise 'cause she's still sleeping in there.

He put on a weary smile showing his stressed out mood and overall concern for Amy. everybody went into Amy's room to greet her sleeping body, all but Shadow.

Espio: I thought that you'd be the first to go in there even if you had to make everybody else wait.

Shadow: The thought had crossed my mind.

Espio: But...

Shadow sighed knowing that Espio knew him better than that.

Shadow: But, I'm too scared to bring myself in this place to see her like this, in this condition.

Espio: It scares me as well, it mortified me to see my little sister like this. But I'm glad she's strong enough to tough through it all, whether it's by herself or with the help of caring friends like all of you.

Shadow: With the exception of Sonic and Sally considering they don't have any fond things to say or do for her in the least.

Espio: Yeah, why are they even here?

Shadow explained why Sonic and Sally were there at the hospital with everybody, turns out, everybody was hanging out at the mall in the food court and they were there "planning" something for whatever. Cream came rushing in looking for Shadow to tell her what she saw at Amy's place. Cream wanted to hang out with Amy and see if she needed any help on some things for school but found a trail of blood leading from the door and down the walkway.

Espio: I feel as though that Cream is now scared for life with the site of blood.

Shadow: Don't beat yourself up about that, she's a little scared of her own shadow.

They laughed a little and sat in he seats the Espio and Tikal sat in a little while ago.

Espio: Hmph, well, this was the most interesting year.

Shadow: From years of pain to love, confusion, bets, video taping, and several other things.

Espio: Shadow, do me a favor.

He turned to Espio with no emotion on his face, Espio looked up at the ceiling with a relaxing smile on his face.

Espio: When I'm not around, take good care of her. Treat her like the princess she is, make her feel wanted and don't let anybody hurt her in any way shape or form. Got it?

Espio turned to see him with a smirk on his face, he knew what the kids answer was going to be and that he would throw his life away if he failed at anything.

Espio: And I will say this again; no sex.

Shadow: Dude, c'mon were old enough to do it.

Espio: I know that, but I want her to pass school too.

Shadow: Her school work and as well as my school work are important, but, as all things must go, people do need to wind down from work and play a little.

Espio: Well, I wouldn't know anything about "playing"

Shadow: WHAT?!


End file.
